One Tree Hill: The Way It Should Be
by broodyprettygirl
Summary: Lucas is struggling over who he wants to take to Vegas. Will some dreams help him choose? And when he does choose, will she actually accept his proposal? BL
1. This Is Not A Joke

_**This is my new story. This chapter is pretty long, YAY! But, that's what we can expect…Long chapters, to make up for the fact that I won't be posting as often in this story. But, it's going to be loads of fun. And if there's anything you want to have happen…like something you've ALWAYS wanted to see happen on the show, but know it will never happen, let me know and I'll try to incorporate it! **_

_**BIG thanks to Gia(CheeryFan) for working so hard on this chapter and being my beta! **_

_**I don't own any characters form One Tree Hill…if I did, Lucas wouldn't be so dumb, and Peyton wouldn't be so selfish. And Brooke would have ALL of the lead roles. :) **_

_**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?" _

_There's a short silence on the other end of the __line before, "are you serious," comes back at him in a solemn voice. Lucas starts to get nervous. His hands are trembling, his palms are sweaty. Was this the right decision? He could never be sure unless he just did it._

"_As a heart attack." That is probably the worst analogy to use in that moment, especially since it was his heart attack that made Keith come back from the dead and show him that he loves her. _

"_This isn't funny, Lucas," Peyton comes back with. "My heart can't handle this, if it's a joke. You know how I feel about you." _

"_I'm not joking. The plane leaves in two hours, and if you're not here when it takes off, I'll know your answer, but I will be on it." He hangs up before she can respond. _

_He sits back in the plastic chair, lowering himself until his head is resting on the back of it. He squeezes his eyes shut, and prays he's making the right decision. Of course, he is, right? This was Peyton. Long legged, curly haired, Peyton. The girl he's written two books about. That's got to mean something, right? He's not so sure, though. _

"_Bad night, kid?" a strange voice asks from beside him. Lucas sits up in his chair; startled that someone is talking to him. He never even noticed someone sitting down next to him. _

"_Not yet," he replies. _

"_She'll show up," the scruffy old man grumbles, and Lucas eyes him suspiciously. How could this man know about what was going on? Was he eavesdropping on his conversation? _

"_Name's Clarence, by the way," the man clears his throat while leaning back into his chair. _

"_How'd you know…" _

"_It's written all over you," Clarence replies, cocking one of his large eyebrows, and making his face look more wrinkly __than before._

_Okay, so maybe he has some tension in his body, but how could he automatically guess Lucas was waiting for someone? That's not something that can be written all over someone's expression. _

"_Or maybe it's that you're not sure you made the right choice." He seems to be reading Lucas' thoughts now._

"_I made the right choice," Lucas says, trying to convince himself. _

"_Can't be too sure, though," the old man chuckles. He scratches his scruffy chin before sitting forward and putting his elbows on his knees. "I was in the same predicament as you, once," he sighs, and sits back again. "I thought I made the right choice, too. Come to find out the one I chose never really chose me. 'Course, I didn't find out until after a year of marriage and the birth of the son I wanted so much, only to find out he wasn't mine." He laughs, bitterly, and Lucas feels himself slide farther away from him in the hard plastic chair. _

"_That sucks," is the only thing he can think of to say. What do you say to a story like that? I'm sorry your wife led you on, was a cheat, and had another man's child, but my girl would never do something like that to me? _

"_Yes, it did. 'Course, I should have known better. She screwed over her best friend to get me. Told her best friend she was in love with me, and that we'd been having an affair, and then told me her best friend was cheating on me," he puts a rough hand on Lucas' knee. Lucas cringes; almost feeling like the hand sitting on his knee is burning him. _

"_Bitch got hers in the end, though." Lucas tries to slide even farther away from him. The bitterness in the man's voice scares him, and suddenly he smells the scent of hard liquor. "That's right, I killed her," he laughs manically this time. "Just got out of prison for it." _

"_W-what?" Lucas stutters out. This man can't be for real, can he? Luckily, Clarence removes the hand he had set on Lucas' knee. _

"_That's right, I did my time. It was worth it, though. You should have seen her face while I was slitting her throat," he smiles in pleasure. "That was magnificent. If the one you chose does anything like what mine did, I've learned a lot in the pen, give me a call and I can give you some good pointers on how to not get caught." _

_Lucas loses his voice. He's staring with pure fright at the man, and suddenly he seems to be turning into the devil. He shakes his head, and the man turns back to normal. He's contemplating an escape route. He could just get up and run. No, Clarence would have a clear view of his back, and who knows what kind of weapons he has. Or, he could distract the man's attention and make him look the other way, and then escape. But then he would have to run again, and now that he's thought about it, airport personnel would probably attack him since they're so damn tight with security these days. No, he would just politely excuse himself. That way this deranged man wouldn't consider him some sort of enemy. _

"_Well," Lucas chortles, nervously, "I've got to use the restroom, but it was nice talking to you." He starts to stand, but the man grabs his arm and pulls him back down. _

"_I wasn't done with my story, yet," Clarence says through gritted teeth. Lucas contemplates yelling for his mommy, but he can't look like a wuss in front of this cold-blooded killer. _

"_Sorry, thought you were," Lucas tries to give him a polite smile, but he knows he just looks goofy as hell with a toothy grin. _

"_It's okay," Clarence pats his back. _

_Lucas' eyes dart around the crowded airport, hoping Peyton would show up that minute, while Clarence goes on about loving his mom, but hating his dad. He's not too sure that's what he's saying; because his heart is pounding so hard he can barely hear anything else. This was supposed to be the night of his life, and it's quickly turning into a pure nightmare. He flinches when Clarence starts patting him on the back, and then wraps his arm snugly around his shoulders. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees that blonde mess of curls. She was finally saving him, and it's about damn time. _

"_Gotta go," he slides out of the chair, out of the arms' embrace, and races towards Peyton. She thinks he's rushing to get to her, but really he's rushing to get away from Clarence. _

_She's expecting some type of reuniting kiss when he gets there, because her lips are puckered and her arms are outstretched. Instead, Lucas pulls her forcefully by the arm, and drags her out of the eyesight of the psycho. _

"_I was expecting something-" _

"_Shhh," Lucas hushes her up, pressing his fingers to his lips, and turning her around to see if he could see Clarence anymore. When he doesn't see him, he breathes a huge sigh of relief. _

"_Don't I get a kiss or-" _

"_Flight 234 to Las Vegas is now boarding," the loudspeaker interrupts her. And she's pissed because she wants so badly to get that long, passionate kiss she knows she deserves from him. The one that makes up for all of their lost years. _

_Lucas is grabbing her arm again, pulling her towards the gate. He's looking around nervously, trying to see if Clarence is still stalking around. But, he can't see him. He hands their tickets off, and they quickly find their seats. Lucas presses his head against the rest, and shuts his eyes. Once he opens them, he's watching everyone carefully to see if Clarence is boarding, and he doesn't relax until the door is shut, and locked. Just as he's about to turn to Peyton, and start talking about how much he loves her, the doors open, and Clarence is shuffling onto the plane. He stiffens in his seat as the old man eyes him, and gives him a yellow-toothed grin. _

"_Please, don't sit by us; please, don't sit by us," Lucas starts to mumble under his breath. _

"_What, Lucas," Peyton complains, "why are you acting so weird? We're going to get married." He ignores her. She just doesn't know. _

"_Guess we'll be seeing much more of each other," Clarence winks his grey eye. Lucas' stomach turns over. "This is the one?" Lucas slowly nods his head. "Looks a lot like my, uh, ex," he laughs a little, and starts to walk away. At least, he's not sitting next to them, though. _

_Lucas doesn't relax for the whole flight. Instead, he's constantly looking around for the madman, and it's frustrating Peyton. She just can't understand why he's not paying attention to her. They've been apart for two years now, and they're finally getting back together. Why is he not focusing all of his energy on her? She needs him to. Halfway through the flight, she gives up on trying to get his attention, and falls asleep. Lucas reluctantly does the same, but it's a restless sleep, filled with nightmares of him being beheaded by Clarence, while Peyton draws a picture of a headstone on the wall with the words 'R.I.P. Lucas TLA'. _

_When the flight attendant announces they can start leaving the plane, Lucas is the first to get off, dragging an even more frustrated Peyton behind him. He's relieved they didn't bring any luggage, giving him a faster escape. He hails a taxi, and asks the driver to take them to the nearest chapel. _

"_You don't even want to get a room first?" Peyton asks, disappointment seeping from her words. _

"_No," he replies, really just wanting to go back home to the safe Tree Hill. The image of her finishing the 'A' in 'TLA' flashing in his head, right before everything goes black from being beheaded. _

"_Maybe we should look and see which is the best chapel to get married in," she offers, trying something to salvage the way her wedding is about to be done. _

"_No," he shakes his head as he searches the street for Clarence. He's driving himself crazy now. There's no way Clarence got off the plane so fast that he was able to follow them. _

"_I want it to be romantic, Lucas," Peyton whines, grabbing onto his arm and trying to pull him near her. He flinches and pulls back. _

"_I just want it over with." _

_Peyton throws herself back against the seat, and crosses her arms over her chest. This is her wedding, and it's not at all like she's pictured it. Especially, her wedding with Lucas. It's supposed to be perfect. With beautiful flower arrangements, and Haley and Brooke as her maids of honor in beautiful gowns. Nathan and Skillz as Lucas' best men, wearing black tuxes. Lucas standing at the altar, waiting for her to walk down the aisle in her beautiful white wedding gown. This just isn't fair. He's not even paying attention to her. _

_The cabbie pulls into the first chapel he comes by. It's run-down, that's for sure. There's a horrible Elvis impersonator greeting people at the door. The sign's lights are either out, or going out. As Peyton is about to object, Lucas pays the cabbie, and pulls her out of the cab. He pulls her inside, where they're greeted by a receptionist. _

"_I want the fastest, cheapest wedding you have," Lucas says, impatiently. _

"_I see," the woman eyes the couple, an amused smile on her face. "Want to get straight to the wedding night?" _

"_No, we-" _

"_Yes, can we get this over with, please?" Lucas cuts in, eager to get the show on the road. _

"_Lucas, I don't want the fastest, cheapest wedding. This is our wedding," Peyton starts complaining, even though Lucas isn't paying attention. He's pulling out his wallet and getting out his cash to pay. "Our wedding should be special, and memorable. Not, rushed and cheap. I think we should think and talk about this more." _

"_Is this enough?" Lucas hands the lady his money. _

"_Do you really want to look back on our wedding night and remember it as that? Because I certainly don't," Peyton goes on. _

"_Yes, it's enough," the receptionist replies. _

"_This is our dreams coming true, Lucas. I've been waiting for a very long time for this to happen, and it's just not right this way. In fact, how about we don't get married tonight, drive to California, go to that same hotel room where you proposed, and we can do it all over again," and Peyton still goes on_

"_Where are we supposed to go?" Lucas asks the receptionist, still ignoring Peyton._

"_That would be perfect, Lucas. Then, we can go back to Tree Hill and get married in front of our family and friends. And we can have the perfect, fairy tale wedding," and on. _

"_Do you want to wear wedding gown and tux? That's extra fifty dollars," the lady asks. _

"_No, just the wedding." _

"_And we can remember it for the rest of our lives as the perfect day, and perfect way to express our love for each other. Our love is just too big for a little run down chapel like this. We are destiny, Lucas, and we shouldn't be getting married this way," and on. _

"_You're next in line, 'bout twenty minute wait." _

"_Do you really want to tell our kids that we got married in a shack for a chapel in Las Vegas? Because I don't. I want to be able to express to them how perfect it was, and how beautiful it was, and how it was the best day of our lives," and on. _

"_Can't we get anything faster than that?" Lucas asks, urgently. _

"_Of course, right next to the birth of our children. That would be some great days, but do you really want to do it this way? Not even in front of a real minister? It just doesn't feel right," and on. _

"_Sorry, we go as fast as we can." _

"_Don't you agree, Lucas? Lucas, are you listening to me?" Peyton grabs his arm. _

"_Yes, dear," he doesn't turn to look at her. "Okay, where do we wait?" He asks the receptionist. _

"_There, waiting room through those doors," she points. _

"_If you're listening, then what did I say?" Peyton asks, putting her hands on her hips. _

_He doesn't respond, just pulls her into the waiting room, where he starts to pace, until their names are called and they're ushered onto the altar. Peyton gets handed a plastic bouquet of flowers and a headband for a wedding veil. _

"_Lucas, we don't even have rings," Peyton points out. _

"_Do you have witnesses, or would you like us to provide them?" the horrible Elvis impersonator asks the couple. _

"_They have witnesses," someone from behind answers for them, and Lucas' stomach hits the floor. He turns around slowly, knowing he's going to regret it. Yep, it was Clarence. Standing in the doorway, holding a butcher knife. Peyton lets out a bloodcurdling scream. _

"_I won't let you make the same mistake I did," Clarence's voice eerily rings out. _

Lucas jerks out of his sleep, breathing hard. Did he really just dream all of that? The loud speaker announces that some flight is boarding, as Lucas tries to collect his thoughts. He knows he's having a hard time trying to decide where his heart is, but if that dream wasn't a sign, he doesn't know what is. His eyes suddenly dart around, hoping _Clarence_, isn't really in the airport.

Peyton, Lindsey, or Brooke. His supposed soul mate, the woman who's been there for him for the past two years, or the one girl he's just never really been able to get out of his head. Did he love one of them more than the other? And why is it exactly that Brooke is now thrown into the mix? Sure, they had their go once, but that was a long time ago, and they've strictly been platonic since. Except for that one drunken kiss Lucas gave her. And even though he was beyond drunk, he can still remember it vividly.

Then, there's the dream he's just had. It's supposed to be Peyton, he thinks. And that's what he was inclining towards, but there was something about that nightmare that's got him second guessing that. Peyton's always been the one he's gone back to, but is that done with? Is he destined to live life without her? That seems almost improbable, but he can't just ignore the fact he's had a nightmare where he was going to get killed while he was about to marry her.

Then there was Lindsey. And, God, how he loves her. She fits in perfectly with his world.

He was there for her when her father passed away. She's his book editor. She read his first whole book, and still fell in love with him, even though the whole damn thing was about him destined to be with Peyton. But, was he really _in_ love with her?

He sits back again, closing his eyes. He's not sure he wants to fall back asleep, but he can't fight off the slumber overtaking him.

"_Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?" _

_He hears Lindsey breath in deeply on the other end. "Oh, God, yes, Lucas," she gushes, and it's evident she's crying. "I've been waiting for some way to take back running out on you at our wedding. Yes! Lucas, yes! I'll marry you!" _

"_Meet me at the airport," he shuts his phone, and a smile appears on his face. This is going to be a good night. _

_He slides down in his chair to rest his head on the back of it. "You look happy," a vaguely familiar voice startles him out of his revelry. _

"_I am," he answers, sitting up. The man looks familiar, like he's seen him before, but he can't place him. _

"_Found the one, have ya?" The old man sits in the chair next to him. _

"_Yes, I think I have," Lucas smiles. _

"_That's great, son." The elder pats the younger's knee. "Name's Clarence, by the way." _

"_Nice to meet ya, Clarence," Lucas holds out his hand to shake, which Clarence accepts. "I'm Lucas." _

"_Going far?" _

"_Vegas," Lucas smiles. _

"_Ahh, the city that never sleeps," the old man chuckles. "I got married in Vegas." _

"_You did?" Lucas perks up, wanting to know more. _

"_Yep," the man nods. "Didn't turn out for the best, but I hope Vegas doesn't hold the same fate for you." _

"_What happened?" Lucas can't fight the curiosity that's mounting. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking." _

"_I don't mind," Clarence smiles, "maybe you can learn from my mistake." He clears his throat. "I thought I had found the one. She was perfect. Beautiful. She was my rock, and I knew I had to marry her. Well, after some serious deliberation, that is. She fit in perfectly with my family, and friends. And that wasn't an easy task since my ex-girlfriends were very hard to live up to. One was even trying to sabotage us. That's when she gave me an ultimatum. Marry her, or she was leaving because she couldn't handle having to be badgered by one ex, who was still in love with me, and another ex, who seemed to be the most beautiful, confident, strongest woman in the world._

"_Her ultimatum got me thinking. Did I really want to marry her, or was I still in love with one of my exes? I had a very strong connection and familiarity with one, and pure desire and passion for the other, even though it had been years since we were together. It took a few days, but I finally came to the conclusion that my girlfriend was the one I should marry. It just seemed to fit, you know?" He sighs before he goes on. _

"_So, we go to Vegas and get married that same night. And it was as good of a wedding as it can be in Vegas. The honeymoon was great. Lots of sex and gambling," he chortles. "And then, we go back home. And it's great for the first year. After that, it starts to go down hill. She's constantly bitching about something, and life seems to become routine and boring. Our sex life became non-existent. We didn't talk, unless she was telling me what to do. And then our first kid came, and things seemed to perk up for awhile, then everything came crashing down again. Only worse this time. We didn't agree on a single thing. She started turning _my_ own family against me, and since they loved her so much, I couldn't persuade them otherwise. It wasn't long after, that I was pushed out of the picture completely. I haven't seen my daughter, or the rest of my family since. I think my parents have passed by now, but I can never be too sure." _

_Lucas stares blankly at the lonely old man. That has to be the worst story anyone could tell someone who's about to get married. He's not even sure how he should respond to it. I'm sorry about your wife being a bitch, but I'm in love with my girl, and that would never happen between us? _

"_Do you want to see a picture of my only daughter?" Clarence asks, pathetically hopeful. Lucas nods. The old man pulls out his wallet, and then a battered old picture of a little girl in short pig-tails. "It's the only thing I've got of her," he pulls the picture back to look at it, himself. Tears start to form in his eyes. He pulls a flask from his hip, and takes a big gulp. "Now, it's just me, my whiskey, and this old picture," he chortles. "I hope things don't turn out the same way for you." _

"_Me too," Lucas mutters before he can stop himself. _

"_I'll be on my way now," Clarence stands. "It was nice meeting you, Lucas, and the girl you've picked is gorgeous." _

_Lucas watches him leave in confusion. How did he know what Lindsey looked like? He turns around, and is startled to see Lindsey standing to his right. He stands, and goes to wrap his arms around her. _

"_Are we going to do this, Lucas?" She asks, pulling back from his hug. _

_Lucas thinks for a moment. That old man's story is definitely getting to him, but there's no way Lindsey would steal his family from him, is there? "Yeah," he nods, in spite of himself. The boarding call comes over the loud speakers, and they make their way to the gate. Once they are in their seats, they sit back and relax. _

"_I can't believe we're going to do this," Lindsey breathes out. "Your mom is going to be so disappointed in me." Wait a minute, me, and not us? "And Haley is going to flip out on me. I bet Nathan will congratulate me, though." _

_Is she already starting to steal Lucas' family away from him? He really needs to get that man's story out of his head. Lindsey would never steal his family away from him. Besides, his family loves him too much to choose Lindsey over him, right? Lucas really needs a drink. _

_The flight seems to take an eternity, and Lucas is getting bored listening to Lindsey go on and on about his family. Although, he is a bit suspicious as well. Miraculously, the plane lands, and they get a cab outside. Lindsey tells the cabbie to take them to the best Chapel in Las Vegas. As the cabbie starts to drive, she starts going on about his family again, and at some point he swears she's saying that his family loves her more than him. No, he has __to be hearing things._

_They pull into a chapel's parking lot, and he follows Lindsey inside. She makes all of the arrangements, without asking Lucas what he thinks. He's being fitted for a tux before he even knows what's going on, and then faster than that, he's standing at the altar, waiting as Lindsey marches down the aisle. The wedding music is playing, but for some reason all Lucas can hear is an annoying ringing in his ears. _

_There is something wrong. This isn't how it was supposed to be. All of a sudden, Nathan, Haley, Karen, Andy, Lily, Jamie, Keith, Dan, Deb, Brooke, Peyton, Whitey, and his grandparents are in the chapel. ON HER SIDE! No, this isn't right. How did they get there so fast? He's not told a soul where he was going. _

_The guy standing in front of him starts to read through the nuptials, but all Lucas can do is stare at his family, who is still on Lindsey's side of the chapel. None of them will even look at him, and he's tried to make eye contact, with ALL of them. Not even Keith, and he is supposed to be dead? Wait a minute; did Keith fake his death so that Lindsey could have him to herself? No! Lucas was at his funeral, he saw him in the casket. And what the hell is Peyton doing here? She doesn't even like Lindsey! Little Jamie won't even look at him, and he loves his uncle Lucas! _

"_Lucas," the man officiating asks, "do you take," Lucas blanks out, and starts to have trouble breathing. The man is still reciting his words, as Lucas starts to undo his tie. "To have and to hold. For richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live." Lucas doesn't say anything; he's still trying to catch his breath. _

"_Lucas," Lindsey urges him. She nods her head. _

_He's gasping for air now, and his cheeks are starting to become hot. Sweat is trickling down his forehead, so he takes his jacket off._

"_Lucas, say 'I do'," Lindsey instructs him. _

"_It's just like Lucas to freak out and want to run away, now," he hears his mom speak. _

"_Lindsey is a good girl, why can't he just say yes?" Keith then speaks. Lucas turns to look at them, and they're all scowling. Even Jamie! _

"_Jamie," Lucas pleads, "you still love me, don't you?" _

"_No," the boy replies, harshly. _

Lucas jerks awake, this time sweat dripping from his forehead. That dream was worse than the first one. Jamie not loving him? Lucas shudders. He'd lose it if Jamie didn't love him. Now, if that dream isn't a sign, he definitely doesn't know what is.

He shudders, thinking about Jamie's cold expression and harsh words. He fingers the phone in his hand, still confused. He's dreamt about marrying two of his choices, and both have ended badly; yet, the only choice he has left still, just doesn't make sense. Brooke's always held a special place in his heart, of course she has. But, why all of a sudden is he thinking about asking her to marry him? There's only one way to find out, he guesses. He leans back, and closes his eyes.

"_Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport, and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?" He pauses for a moment, but before any answer, he adds, "meet me at the airport in an hour if your answer is yes," and then he hangs his phone up. _

_Now, this time, all of his problems should be solved. In one hour, the one girl he should be marrying would show up, and they would fly off to Vegas and tie the knot. Now, if only he could pass the time somehow without being too bored. _

"_Hey there, mate," an oddly familiar voice sounds as a person sits next to him.. _

"_Hi," Lucas looks at the old man, trying to figure out where he knows him from. _

"_Good night?" _

"_It will be," he gets the sudden feeling of deja vu. "I've just asked the girl of my dreams to marry me," he beams with pride. _

"_Good for you, son," the old man replies. "I remember asking my wife to marry me," he looks off in the distance, wistfully. _

"_Can I hear the story?" Lucas is in too good of a mood not to hear the story. Hopefully, it's one that ends well. _

"_I'd love to tell it," the old man replies. "I was kind of a confused boy way back in high school. It started out good. I had good intentions. But, something, or someone always steered me off course. But, I found the one I love, then. The girl, who showed me how to have fun, and how to love. Of course, I knew I loved her back then, but it didn't really dawn on me how intense that love was until I'd long since screwed it up. Back then, I always thought maybe I was going to find something better, you know? In high school, that is. And she forgave me a couple of times for going astray, but the final nail in the coffin was when I shut her out. We were done, then. It would be another couple of years before we'd get back together. Sure, we talked, but just as friends, and I thought I was okay with that. I thought, you know, I don't really need her. We both moved on, she found someone, I found someone. And I thought, this was how it's supposed to be. Just us, as good friends, nothing more. _

"_But, there was always something more there. She always seemed to be on my mind, even though, I was happy with this other girl. So happy, in fact, I proposed to her. My ex urged me to do so, and I felt bad at the time because her boyfriend had just dumped her. And I hated him for that. In fact, I'm pretty sure I kicked his ass. Anyway, I'm about to get married to someone else, and the night before the wedding, my soon to be bride finds some letters I had written to my ex from a while ago. Now, I think they're platonic, but my fiancée finds in them, hidden meanings. We fight, but the wedding is still planned._

"_Day of the wedding, we're standing at the altar, and all of a sudden, my bride to be has an epiphany, and she runs for the door. I was embarrassed, to say the least. But, most of all, I wasn't hurt. I didn't regret watching her run from that building, because I already knew it wasn't right. I didn't want to chase after her, and make her marry me, like it was supposed to be. Of course, my ex was there to comfort me, and I let her, even though I didn't really need it. And from that, we grew closer, if it was possible. Then, one day, I tell her how I feel, and of course, she flips because of how many times I've already hurt her. It takes a lot of groveling, and proving myself, but her, being the amazing woman that she was, found it in her heart to forgive me. And we got married. And had a girl and a boy, and I shit you not, lived happily ever after. Sure, there were fights, but nothing we couldn't get over. And I always say our fights were because our passion for each other was so strong, we couldn't help it. And she'd agree. Of course, she's passed now. Just a couple months ago, but we had a good life. It won't be too much longer before I go." _

_Lucas' heart seems to be melting with the man's words. That was an amazing story. How can someone find someone else that's so compatible for them? It must have been fate. He's speechless, now, not sure what to say. I'm sorry for your loss, but that was an amazing story? _

"_Thank-you for telling me that," Lucas finally speaks. _

"_The pleasure is all mine," the old man smiles. "I enjoy living in the past. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think there's someone waiting for you." _

_Lucas grins from ear to ear. He shuts his eyes tight, basking in the glory of his triumph, and slowly starts to turn. Once he's turned completely around, he opens his eyes, and gasps. This was really not what he expected. _

"_Oh, shit," he mumbles, before smiling nervously "Brooke," he pauses, "Lindsey, Peyton," he chuckles, nervously. _

"_What the hell, Lucas?" Brooke speaks first. "I thought you said you wanted to get married tonight." _

"_What?" Peyton exclaims. "He asked _me_ to marry him, not you! You had your chance a very long time ago!" _

"_Uh-huh," Lindsey wiggles her finger at Peyton. "If anyone is trying to relive that past, it's you, Peyton. Besides, he asked _me_ to marry him." _

"_Lucas, what is going on here?" Brooke turns towards him. _

"_I, uh, heh heh," he coughs into his hand, trying to avoid the explanation. They all glare at him, waiting for his response. "I couldn't really decide, could I? So, I thought maybe if I just called all three of you at once, I'd let you guys decide on who I should marry," he shrugs, trying to feign innocence. Of course, he knows he is never going to get out of this one. "This wasn't the response I expected." _

"_Brooke, why are you here?" Peyton turns away from Lucas, ignoring him for now. "You're not in love with Lucas, and I'm your best friend! How could you do something like this to me, like marry him!" _

"_Not everything is about you, Peyton," Lindsey speaks up. "It's time your immature ass figures that out." _

"_Oh yeah, well, Lucas was just using you until I came back to him." _

"_Shut the hell up, Peyton," Brooke bursts, suddenly beyond annoyed by her best friend's selfishness. "And you know, who cares why I am here. For once, maybe, I was putting my own happiness in front of yours." _

_There is a loud crack as Peyton's hand slaps the side of Brooke's face. Brooke grabs her cheek as her mouth drops open. Did her best friend really just smack her? Oh, hell no. She runs towards her and tackles her to the ground. And just for good measure, Lindsey jumps on top to get some good punches in. _

Lucas jerks awake again. "Now, _that_ was a nightmare," he shakes his head. "Yet, a little erotic, too."

After getting over the fight he's just witnessed in his nightmare, he goes back to the story this Clarence guy told him. And it seems to fit in perfectly with a certain someone in his life, and that's when it dawns on him who he should call. He pulls out his phone, finds her number, and presses send.

"Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"

Not a word comes from the other end. Lucas suddenly feels like an ass, and maybe even a little like he's going to hurl. After all, he is basically telling the girl he loves, that he loves her. And she is just sitting on the line, silent. He can't even hear her breath, she's so quiet.

"Hello?" He asks, wondering if maybe the line got disconnected. And he hopes that's not the case, because he's sure he doesn't have the balls to say that line again. "Are you there?" His voice cracks.

Out of nowhere, a high-pitched laugh screams through the phone. And his heart sinks. Was she really laughing at him? The woman of his dreams; the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with? She's actually laughing her ass off at him at this very moment?

"This isn't a joke," he says sternly. "This is serious. I think we should get married. And tonight."

More laughter. Like he's told the funniest joke in the world. But, he hasn't, so he doesn't know why she's laughing. Is he really that pathetic? Has he become so pathetic that his dream girl would laugh at his proposal? Okay, so it wasn't much of a proposal. No, she deserves a much better proposal, but he wants to get married straight away. He can't wait. He needs it.

Or maybe it's the relationship the two have been experiencing lately. Not that it is bad, or anything. But, really, he was blind-siding her with this. She would have never thought he would propose to her. And had he been thinking rationally, her reaction would be expected. But logic holds no place in his mind right now because he just can't contain how he feels for her any longer, and he can't believe he's been able to do it for so long.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks feeling more discouraged now than he ever has. And that includes all the times he hoped his dad would love him, and then would be let down.

"Shut the hell up, and meet me at Tric, in twenty. I need some alcohol."

That's all he gets before she hangs up. Not even yes or no to his proposal. That would have been proper, right? He spent all that money on two plane tickets, one of them meant to be for her. Yet, all he gets is laughed at, and then, an invitation to Tric? Doesn't she know about the hard time he's been having lately? All the alcohol he's been consuming?

He heaves a sigh, and lifts himself from the uncomfortable airport chair. If drinking is what she wants to do; drinking is what he's going to do. Besides, maybe with her drunk, it would be easier to convince her to marry him. Of course, she would probably wake up the next morning only to have it annulled, like that fiasco Britney Spears once found herself in.

As he's leaving the airport, he spots and older man who looks vaguely like the man in all of his nightmares. As he walks past, staring at the guy, the old man winks, then mouths, "go get her." Lucas stops dead in his tracks, was this for real, or was it another nightmare?

"It's for real," the man answers. "And you've made the right choice."

It takes him a bit longer to get to Tric than twenty minutes. And she points that out to him when he gets there.

"I was at the airport," he mumbles, but she doesn't hear him. Or at least, she doesn't respond to him.

"I've got us some drinks, already," she pushes a glass in front of him.

They're sitting at the bar, because the tables are filled. At least, that's why Lucas is guessing they're sitting there. He brings his drink to his lips, and then slams it back. He's going to need a lot of alcohol to keep him going tonight. Especially since, now, he would have to ask her to marry him again, this time face to face.

"So, what's this shit about going to Las Vegas?" she asks, taking a sip from her glass. "You really want to stay messed up for a few days, don't you?"

"We could still go," he urges, still pissed about wasting all that money. What does she think he is, made of money?

"To get married," she laughs again. "You're crazy, Lucas. I mean, literally. What makes you think, after everything we've been through, that we should actually get married, now?"

"I'm going to need some more alcohol," he flags down the bartender and orders two more drinks.

She's still nursing her first drink when he pushes another one towards her. He tips his head back and drinks down half the glass, then sets it back down. She's looking at him, still waiting for an answer to her question. He curses under his breath. He really would have hoped she'd forgotten what they were talking about by now. He avoids her glare, and drinks the rest of his drink. The bartender comes back over, and he orders four shots, two for him, and two for her. He needs to be messed up for this night to continue.

"You really want me to be that messed up?" She laughs, finally finishing her first drink.

"Yes," he nods. "Hurry up, I want to go somewhere."

"Fine, fine," she shakes her head, and starts to sip on her second drink. "So, why did you call me tonight? And not someone else?"

He knows who's she's hinting at, but he's going to ignore it. He's tired of thinking about her. He's moving on, and hopefully he's moving on with Brooke. The bartender places their shots in front of him, and he slides two in front of her.

"I'll tell you when we get to the river court," he informs her. "Now, quickly, drink."

He's avoiding looking at her, because he knows he'll fall into a trance. Even through all of the alcohol he's just consumed, he's able to see how beautiful she is. The way her face lights up when she smiles and it reaches her eyes. The way her hair bounces when she's giggling. The sound of her voice. Her petite hands. Her toned arms and legs. He has it bad, and he's not sure how he has gone for so long without her.

"Why the river court?" she asks, after taking her first shot.

"I think you know," he states. Of course, she knows, and he wants to know why she is playing dumb.

There's silence now. Between the two, at least. The club is jam packed, and the music is blaring. Lucas starts to get a headache from all the noise. He swears if he hears one more person shouting about someone they've just met, he's going to get very violent. Why would he care if the guy that's just hit on them is so hot and sexy?

"Are you done, yet?" he asks, even though he can plainly see she's still drinking out of her second drink, and hasn't downed the shot, yet.

"Does it look like it?" she shoots back. Somehow, he expected this kind of response.

He sighs in frustration and turns back to the bar. He flags the bartender down, and orders himself another shot. He's sure she doesn't need anymore, plus she's taking too long to finish what she's got. He, on the other hand, doesn't feel drunk enough, yet. The bartender gets him his shot, and he quickly tosses it back. The girl sitting next to him stares at him in wonder.

"What?" he shrugs, as the shot glass clanks against the bar top.

"I guess I just never really knew you were such a heavy drinker," she finally finishes off the last of her drink when she's done speaking.

"I think you'll find out a lot of things about me tonight," he cocks an eyebrow.

"Is that so," she returns the eye gesture while tracing her index finger along the rim of the shot glass. "I don't know how much more I could learn about you Lucas Scott. We have been pretty intimate before," she winks, and then downs the shot.

"Yes, yes, we have," he smiles. His thoughts are fuzzy because of the alcohol, but he can still remember all the times he's been intimate with her. And it's weird to him that he's never found it odd that he can still remember each situation as if it happened just an hour previously. That has to have been a sign, right? But why didn't he notice it until now?

"Are you done now?" he asks as she takes her last shot.

"Hmmm," she puts her finger to her chin, and cocks her head to the side. "I'm not sure I'm drunk enough, yet." A smirk dances on her face.

Lucas groans, but flags the bartender down again, anyway. He orders one more shot for the both of them. This time it's a much harsher liquor. Straight vodka. He's already gagging just thinking about the harsh taste and the burn in his throat he's about to endure.

"Vodka, huh?" she cocks her eyebrow.

"You said you weren't drunk enough," he shrugs.

The bartender sets the shot glasses in front of them. Lucas slides one to her, and then picks his up. "What shall we toast to?"

"Getting so wasted we can't remember our names," she announces, and he clanks his glass against hers. Both of them are spluttering after swallowing the alcohol, trying to calm the burn. "Ugh," she gags, "we should have at least got a chaser." Lucas laughs, but agrees.

"Come on, let's go," he stands. His phone starts to vibrate in his pocket, but he ignores it. It's probably Haley, and for now, he doesn't want to talk to her. "We're going to have to walk, because I don't know about you, but I'm probably well over the legal limit."

"Me, too," she giggles, while taking his hand and letting him lead her out of the club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley throws her phone down; frustrated Lucas isn't answering her calls. She's kind of worried about him, since during their last conversation he'd been so confused about everything. She doesn't know why he can't just see what is right in front of him. That being Peyton, of course. He's been in love with her since before she could remember, and now he can have her for good, and he's being as blind as he ever has.

"What's the matter, Hales?" Nathan questions coming into the living room where she's sitting.

"Lucas," she groans. Nathan rolls his eyes. He loves his brother, but sometimes Lucas drives him nuts. Who would have thought Nathan would be the one with his head on straight, while his older, and always perceived as more mature brother, was the one who was always having some sort of relationship dilemma?

"When are you just going to give up and not worry about his love life anymore?" Nathan questions, plopping down next to her. "Jamie's out, by the way. We really have to talk to him about wanting to be so much like Luke. That faux hawk is still there. How much hairspray did you let him use, anyway?"

"I would give up, if he wasn't being such a dumbass," she sighs, "and you're the one that let Jamie be like his uncle Lucas."

"Hales, Lucas is always being a dumbass somehow. Why should now be any different? I did kind of think he was getting smarter by wanting to marry Lindsey, though."

"How is it we all see who he's meant to be with, but for some reason he's completely oblivious to it?"

"Are you talking about Lindsey?" Nathan questions.

"Well, no," she shakes her head. "I mean, I do think he loved her, but I don't think it was the kind of love he wanted to have. Not like what he had with Peyton, at least."

"Peyton," Nathan snorts.

"What?" Haley looks at him, incredulously. "He's been in love with Peyton since like junior high, of course, Peyton."

"Haley, he hasn't always been in love with her," Nathan points out. "Besides, it's not really our place to push Lucas towards who we think he should be with."

"Who has he been in love with?" Haley questions, ignoring his comment about pushing Lucas towards who he should be with. Of course, they shouldn't push him towards who he should be with, but Haley is stubborn, and when she wants something, nothing can get in the way.

"Brooke," Nathan says, as if it's nothing. As if it's completely obvious, which it should have been.

"Ha! He didn't really love her," Haley shakes her head. "Well, I think he thought he did, but he was more in love with her body, I think. I know he cares about her a lot, but nothing like how he felt for Peyton."

"Whatever you say, Hales," Nathan laughs.

"So, what, you think he should be with Brooke and not Peyton?" Her mouth hangs open, after she lets the words fall from it.

"I think he should be with whoever he wants," he shrugs.

"Which is Peyton," she points out.

"Haley, Lucas is over Peyton," Nathan says in a 'duh' tone.

"You don't know Lucas like I do," she replies, stubbornly.

"I think you'd be surprised."

"Whatever. Lucas loves Peyton, end of story," she turns, so he can't continue the conversation.

"Want to bet?" Haley turns back towards him.

"Bet on Lucas' love life?" Haley scoffs, as if it's the worst idea she's ever heard of.

"Yeah, you bet he's in love with Peyton, I bet he's in love with someone else."

"That's ridiculous, Nathan," she shakes her head. "You can't bet on someone's love life. That's wrong on so many levels."

"Why not, it'd just be between you and me."

"No way," she shakes her head. "I used to think you were decent, Nathan, now I know you're just sick and demented."

"Oh please, you're just pissed you didn't think of it."

She scoffs. "I would never think of something so evil."

"You're delusional," he laughs. "Come on, we can bet on whatever we want."

"Whatever we want?"

"Whatever we want."

"You have to pick someone if we're going to bet on it," she says, even though, she can't believe she's actually considering doing this.

"Fine, I pick Brooke," he shrugs. "Now, what are the terms?"

"Terms?"

"Yes, what are we betting on?"

"I don't know," Haley shrugs. "How about, if I win, you have to be my slave for a whole week."

"Okay," Nathan smiles sweetly. Then his innocent grin turns devilish. "If I win, you have to become my sex slave."

"What," Haley laughs, not sure she's heard him correctly.

"Yep, my sex slave. That means I get it whenever and however I want it. There can be absolutely no complaints from you," he grins at the way her mouth is hanging open. "Kind of makes you wish you came up with a better deal, huh?"

"Nathan Scott, I can't believe this is what you're betting."

"Have to make it worth it," he shrugs. "Besides, I know I'm going to win."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I am really competitive," he shrugs his eyebrows.

"Oh, you are so going down, Mr. Scott."

"You are getting so kinky, Mrs. Scott," Nathan chuckles, and then tackles his wife onto the couch.

"Perv," Haley laughs. Nathan presses his lips against Haley's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so why did you bring me here?"

Lucas stares back at her blankly. He knows she sees it, and he knows she knew it was already there. How could she not have? She was best-friends with the ex-girlfriend from hell.

"You don't see it?" he questions, walking onto the middle of the court. "It's fully lit up out here, Brooke, I know you see it. I know you knew about it, too."

"Oh," she giggles, swaying slightly. "You mean the big, huge, comet and lyrics painted on the river court."

"Yes!" Lucas throws his hands into the air. "Did she really need to ruin my ONE place to get away from everything? It was one thing when we all signed it, but she had to cover it up with this junk!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lucas," Brooke stumbles towards him. "This is from Peyton. The girl of your dreams; the comet in your book, or whatever. The one you want standing next to you when all of your dreams come true. The one you wrote a whole book about loving. The one-"

"Shut up, Brooke," Lucas grumbles. He was so sick of everyone telling him whom he loves.

"What? It's true," she shrugs. "Aww, she'll always love you," Brooke coos at the words painted on the pavement, while dramatically bringing her hand to her chest. "That's just so sweet."

"You're really killing me here, you do realize that?" He sighs, and sits down on the pavement. Standing is becoming harder through his fog of alcohol. "When is she going to realize that it's over?"

"It's not over," Brooke sits next to him.

"It is over," he says forcefully. "It's been over. The comet in my book was not about her."

"Then who is it about?" She doesn't know exactly what he is talking about, since she hasn't read the book. But, she figures maybe if he'll explain it to her, she'll get a better understanding.

"It's not about anyone in particular," he lies. "It's about a boy, who saw a comet and it changed his life, and he spends the rest of his life waiting for it to come back."

"Sounds pretty boring to me," she laughs. Lucas glares at her. "I mean, it sounds incredibly romantic," she sets her face straight, trying to hold back her laugh. "And you have to admit that it's kind of a big coincidence that Peyton's car was a comet, and that's like how you met her or talked to her or whatever."

"Peyton's _car, _Brooke," he says, annoyed. "A car? Because Peyton's car was a comet, the whole freaking book is about her? How does one stupid car relate to a phenomenon like an actual comet?"

"They're named the same," Brooke says, absently. "Besides, the whole Lucas/Peyton saga has been going on for many years. Everything else has just been a bump in the road only leading one back to the other. Even I was that."

"You were not," Lucas mumbles, getting more aggravated. How could she even think that, anyway? "I'm really sick of this whole world revolving around Peyton."

"What?" Brooke laughs, loudly.

"It does," he's starting to sound a bit childish, but he can't help it. "She's screwed up two of my relationships, you do know that. Both of which were very important to me."

"Yeah, but you let her," Brooke says, pointedly.

"I let her make Lindsey think that her and I were some undeniable force? That Peyton and I are destined to be together?"

"You didn't exactly stop her."

"That's bullshit. I knew Peyton coming into town was going to be a bad idea. Who exactly did she think she was coming back into town and being all selfish towards Lindsey, to the point that Lindsey walked out of our wedding. Tell me, Brooke, how did she justify those actions?"

"You wrote a book about her, Lucas."

"In high school."

"Oh, please, who could compete when the tortured athlete met the tortured artist?"

"You could, and you did."

Brooke shakes her head, not wanting to remember what it was like being between the two. "I was just another obstacle for you guys to overcome. This is ridiculous, Lucas. All of it is. Why don't you do us all a favor and just take her back already. Because bitchy Peyton just doesn't fit well into my day, and that's all she's been since you told her you hated her."

"I do hate her," Lucas says, once again sounding a little childish. "She lost me when she turned down my proposal. Why does she think she still has any kind of hold on me?"

"Listen," Brooke heaves a sigh, "I don't know about you, but I came out tonight to forget about some things, not delve into the world that was created by you and Peyton. So either quit talking about it, or shut the hell up."

"How can I quit talking about it when there's a freakin' comet painted onto _my_ river court?"

Brooke rolls her eyes. This is not how she planned her night to be. "Let's just forget about everything in our lives right now."

"She's taken over every aspect of my life," Lucas ignores her. "Controlling it like it's hers. And it's not. Just because we dated in high school, and because she thought we were destined to be together, doesn't mean she gets to take every other girl out of my life for me."

Brooke sighs, as he goes on. And for a moment, she thinks about how Peyton told her about the feelings she harbored for Lucas while he was dating Brooke. In her drunken state, she becomes a bit bitter, even though she's long been over it. It was high school, and she loves her best friend, but she can't help but hold some resentment towards her. Lucas doesn't even notice she's not paying attention to a word he says.

"Let's pretend, there is no Peyton, at all," Brooke speaks, but Lucas carries on over her. "Let's pretend, we're just strangers, together, for one night, and have drunk, meaningless, wild, sex."

"Yeah, sure I proposed to her, but so what? I'm glad she turned me down because-wait, what?" Lucas finally stops talking to look at Brooke. It took him a few moments to realize she's said the word sex.

"I mean it," she pushes. "I don't know about you, but it's been awhile for me, and I just, for one night, want to be that crazy party girl that I was in high school. And, you're safe enough to do it with. It's not like I'm adding to my list by sleeping with you."

"Are you serious?" He's wide-eyed, in shock. Hell, he wanted to marry her at the beginning of the night, but he'll definitely take sex if he can't get married.

"_Meaningless_ sex, Lucas," she narrows her eyes. "No feelings, no attachment, and no one finds out. Like a one night stand."

Lucas opens his mouth to speak, but once again Brooke Davis has shocked him. It's during these moments he remembers why he loves her so much. "Can we do meaningless sex?" He finally asks, but then wants to put his foot in his mouth.

"No, you're right, we can't," she shakes her head, her shoulders slumping. She needs to go back to the bar to find a stranger.

"Wait," Lucas puts a finger up, not wanting to let her proposition go. After all, it's been awhile for him as well. Not as long as for her, he bets, since he had Lindsey, but long enough. Well, wait, there was Owen, he wonders if she ever slept with him. Should he ask? He's not sure, because if he finds out, he might want to kill the guy. And it's been a long time since he's been with _her_. He shouldn't ruin his chances."I'm a guy, I can do meaningless." He knows it won't be meaningless for him, but he would do anything to be with her, or say anything that is.

Brooke snorts. Lucas can never do anything that's meaningless. Everything he does has some kind of meaning behind it. Like when he held out on her back when they were in high school. Come on, what high school boy doesn't want to have sex with the beautiful Brooke Davis?

"I can!" He grabs her hand. "I did just propose to you tonight, though." The alcohol must have been really clouding his judgment, since he was trying to prove he could have meaningless sex by pointing out he'd proposed to her at the same night.

"See, it was a bad idea," Brooke takes her hand back from his. "It's just been so long that," she stops, looking at him. "No, you're right. It would be just way too wrong. I'd feel too guilty."

"Brooke, no, I can do meaningless. I promise. And no one will find out. Tomorrow, it'll be like it never happened. Hell, I'm so drunk I probably won't even remember it."

"Nice," she shakes her head.

"No, I can do it. I can put all of my feelings that I have for you aside, and give this to you if you really want it."

Brooke laughs, because he's acting as if he'd be doing her a favor. Which, he would be, but it was so not the point. "I mean it, Lucas, completely meaningless. NO feelings." She might as well give in, she thinks. Then thinks she's had way too much to drink if she was actually going to do this.

"That's what I want," he nods his head eagerly. Brooke sighs, knowing this is a horrible idea, but not caring anyway. It doesn't help that she keeps having flashbacks to all the times they were together in high school. He was good then, better than any other guy she's been with, and she can't help but wonder if he's gotten worse or better. _If he's gotten better, oh God_.

"Well, we can't go back to my house because Peyton lives there," Brooke speaks as if she's being forced into doing this.

"Mine either. She's liable to show up at anytime," Lucas speaks, bitterly.

"So, where do we go?"

"We could stay here," Lucas' eyes light up.

"Yeah, right, and have sex on the comet she's painted for you, I don't think so."

"Why not? That'd be the ultimate slap in the face, wouldn't it? Besides, I've always fantasized about having sex on a basketball court."

"You would."

"They were all fantasies with you in them, too," Lucas eyes stare off into the distance, going into a glazed over state.

"Earth to Lucas, do you need a cold shower before we even start?"

"No," he snaps out of it, and grabs her arm and pulls her near to him. "I need you to fix it."

Brooke groans, wondering what's she gotten herself into. He starts to kiss along her neckline, and they're clumsy kisses, but they're enough to take any thoughts out of her head.


	2. Oops! I Did It Again

**Finally an update! Woohoo! Sorry for lack of updates lately. I know I said longer chapters, but fewer updates, but this chapter isn't so long, but I really wanted to get it posted. **

**The rating has now gone up to M, since a very faithful reader requested a scene, and I was more than willing to write such a scene! LOL So, I hope you all enjoy! **

Peyton sits behind her desk in her office, wondering how the hell she ended up so alone. She has her friends, sure, but all she wants is for Lucas to come back to her. She was such an idiot when she turned down his proposal, and she knows that now. But, why can't he see how much she wishes she could take that back. How much her response weighs on her mind. Lucas is her destiny, and she knows he knows it. One day, he'll figure it out, and he'll come back. She's just not sure how long she can wait for him.

Mia still has yet to call her back and tell her who it was she had seen that knew Ellie. She wonders who it could be. And how would they know about Peyton if they did know Ellie?

"Hey Peyton," Haley walks into her office, breaking Peyton out of her misery.

"Oh, hey Haley. I didn't expect you to come back tonight," she stands and meets Haley in front of her desk. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," Haley shrugs, "I was just kind of wondering if you knew where Lucas was. I've been trying to get a hold of him, but he's not answering his cell. I tried calling yours, but you didn't answer either, I thought maybe you were with him, so I came down here to check."

"That's kind of assuming a lot," Peyton chuckles. "I don't think Lucas wants anything to do with me, Haley. I've tried calling him, too, but he wouldn't answer. You know he came by here tonight."

"He did?" Haley asks, a little too eagerly. She has to get her plan in motion fast if she wants to win the bet against Nathan.

"Yeah, we talked about that night in the hotel room," Peyton hangs her head. "I told him it was my dream that I said yes, instead of just someday."

"And how did he react?"

"He didn't really. He just told me before that it was hard to get over me, and that it's still hard. And then I told him that, and he just kind of stood there. I just wish he would tell me what he's thinking."

"You and me both," Haley scoffs. "But if you really want him Peyton, you're going to have to try harder."

"Harder than what? What else can I do besides get naked and wait for him in his bed? I know you have to have seen the comet I drew on the river court."

"I did see it," Haley sighs. "Peyton, listen, Lucas is dense, you know that. And no matter how much you tell him, he still won't get it. You need to spell it out for him."

"Why are you so concerned about me getting Lucas back all of a sudden?" Peyton looks towards Haley, a little confused. Haley has always been supportive of her, but she's never been so pushy. Maybe she too saw that Lucas and Peyton were destiny. That they are written in the stars.

Haley gulps, trying to think of something to tell her that'll be really good and convincing. Something other than her and Nathan made a bet, and if she loses, she's afraid of what Nathan will make her do sexually. Not that she will mind having sex with her husband all the time, but sometimes Nathan's imagination can run wild, and she doesn't even want to know what he's already cooking up for her.

"Because, Peyton, I'm sick of seeing two of my best friends so depressed, when I know that if they were just together, it wouldn't be that way. I know Lucas still thinks he's hung up on Lindsey, but I don't think it's that. He's trying to hide his heart, and I think you're the one he's hiding it from. He was devastated when you turned him down, and he doesn't want to relive that again."

"I feel like shit about that," Peyton turns away from Haley, shamefully. Why had she been such an idiot? "But he said 'I do' to Lindsey."

"Lindsey was easy for Lucas!" Haley snaps, not really meaning to. It's going to take a lot to get Peyton to stop being so 'woe is me' and start being in charge. Why did she make that stupid bet?

Peyton turns back towards Haley, a little surprised by her outburst. When did Haley start caring so much about her relationship with Lucas? It does mean a lot to Peyton that Haley would actually take interest in it, and want to make it change. It just goes to show how important Lucas and Peyton's relationship is. The whole world is off its axis because they aren't together, in her opinion.

"Sorry," Haley shakes her head, trying to get rid of some of her aggravation. "Peyton, you need to stop dwelling, and start doing."

"What do you mean?"

No wonder why Peyton and Lucas are meant to be. They're both idiots, and dense. "I mean, like, doing things, instead of sitting here and dwelling over them. Get your man back, Peyton."

"How exactly do you think I should do that?"

"First of all, and you look beautiful these days, but have you ever thought that maybe Lucas fell in love with the way you were."

"The way I was?"

"Yes!" Haley drew in a breath, and held it, and then slowly let it out. "Back when wearing a black t-shirt with a saying or band name on it, with some cut-up jeans, or a jean skirt. When you used to draw important pictures, and post them on your wall. When making a benefit CD was very important to you. When things mattered to you, Peyton."

"They still matter."

"Then start doing something about it. Don't sit; holed up in your office, hoping things will change. Get out there and change them. And, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I bet Lucas would love it if you bought yourself some sexy lingerie, and ended up on his bed as a surprise."

"Haley, I can't do that. That's just not me."

"Do you want to get Lucas back or not?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't want him to come back to me because he wants to have sex with me. I want him to come back because he loves me, and realizes that he's not whole without me. That the universe is broken without us."

Haley starts to roll her eyes, but then stops when she remembers Peyton is watching her. "He's not going to come back to you for sex, Peyton. But, I bet after one time of being intimate, he'd realize what he's been missing."

"That's brilliant," Peyton's eyes start to shine, as realization sets in. "Haley, you have to help me."

"I thought that's what I was doing."

"Let's go shopping!"

"It's little late now, Peyton, but call me in the morning, and we'll go."

"Oh, right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan tries to dial Brooke's number again, but once again it goes straight to voicemail. And he's starting to get mad. He needs to get his plan in action if he wants to have Haley as his sex slave. After all, Haley was already planting the seeds with Peyton, and Brooke is going to be harder to convince. Peyton is already obsessed with Lucas. Brooke, on the other hand, probably didn't even consider Lucas in that way anymore.

After Brooke's voicemail picks up once again, Nathan throws his phone onto the couch. He's just going to have to go over to Brooke's house and talk to her. But, he's going to have to wait until Haley comes home. And he also has to hope that Peyton won't be there. She would be devastated if she knew Nathan was scheming to get Lucas and Brooke together. The phone would be the best way, but she isn't answering! Just as he's about to pick his cell phone up again, Haley walks in the door.

"Well, phase one is complete," Haley beams with pride. "How is your plan coming along?"

"Better than yours," Nathan says spitefully. He can't let her know he hasn't even talked to Brooke yet. No, then she would just get comfortable. Well, maybe that's a good plan.

"Yeah right, you haven't even talked to her," Haley laughs. "Good try, husband."

"No, I haven't," Nathan says stubbornly, "but, I'm going to win the bet, Hales, you just wait and see."

"Whatever," Haley shrugs, walking towards him, her hips swaying from side to side with exaggeration. "Too bad we're competing against each other right now." She leans into his chest, making sure he can feel her chest against his. "Otherwise, I would say lets take advantage of Jamie sleeping." She stands on her tiptoes, getting her lips as close to his as she can.

Nathan begins to lower his head, suddenly forgetting about everything else except that his wife is incredibly sexy, and that he wants her so much. It still amazes him how turned on he gets with her, even after all these years.

Haley abruptly turns away from Nathan, causing him to stumble forward. "Too bad, really," she mumbles as she walks away, giggling to herself. She's so proud she still has the power to do that to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pavement isn't the most comfortable place to have sex, Brooke decides, as Lucas hovers over her. His torso is bare, and she's just in her bra, and jeans and the rocks are digging into her skin. His mouth is kissing the nape of her neck, and she's moaning, but it doesn't feel right. His kisses aren't how she remembers them. They're sloppy, and wet, and the wind whips against her skin on the wetness and it's giving her chills. She knows it's because he's drunk, at least she hopes that's why he's being so maladroit. His fingers are poking and prodding, and clawing at her, and it's almost reminding her of the rocks digging into her back.

Her flesh is just as tasteful as he has always remembered it to be, and Lucas can't get enough. He's trying so hard to taste every inch of her, he knows he's going too fast, but he can't help it. It's been so long since he's been able to do this; he just wants to devour her. His hands are making up for the fact that his mouth can't be in every place at once. They're gliding down her sides, running over her flat tummy, grasping her breasts, and mussing her hair. He's decided she's perfect. In every way imaginable.

Lucas presses his lips hard against hers for the first time in what seems like forever. She presses her lips back against his. "Mmm, Lucas," she moans, and it turns Lucas on even more than he was before. "Lucas, Lucas," she's mumbling against his lips, and he's pressing himself harder against her. "Lucas." He's so aroused; he thinks if she says his name again he's going to explode before he can get to the best part. "Lucas, Lucas!"

She pushes him back, and sits up. He's staring at her with wide eyes, and fear. She isn't stopping already, is she? "What's the matter?" He asks, putting a couple of her stray hairs behind her ear.

"This is uncomfortable," she groans, pointing to the ground. And he's disappointed, because he really wants to make love to Brooke where 'LOVE' is painted in big white colors on the court. If he could take a picture of them from above, he would.

"Why? What's the matter?" He sits so he's facing her, giving her his undivided attention. She doesn't mean it's uncomfortable being with him, right? Because he can't help but feel like this is right where he belongs.

"The rocks. They're digging into my back."

"OH!" He lets out the breath he was holding. The blond then turns, and grabs his discarded shirt, and lays it onto the pavement. Then he does the same with Brooke's. "Maybe this will work."

"Maybe," Brooke shrugs not really convinced. The wind rushes over her, and she gets a chill. "It might be too cold for this."

"I can warm you up," Lucas wiggles his eyebrows, and then leans forward. Brooke is expecting more of his sloppy kisses, but this time he delicately brushes his lips against hers, and she gets goose bumps, and she's not sure if they're from him or being cold, but she thinks it's from the warmth of his lips.

Lucas is going slower now, eager to give her body the time and attention it deserves. Their lips are working together, swollen pink flesh against swollen pink flesh. His hand finds the back of her head, and with just a small amount of pressure, he holds her head in place. Enough force to show that he desperately needs her, but that she can pull back if she needs to. Brooke's tiny hands plant themselves onto his hard chest, and for the first time she relishes in the feel of his smooth skin, and his athletic build. He's pulling her into his lap now, wrapping his arms around her entire upper body, engulfing her petite frame in his masculine one. She sits comfortably there, with her lips attached to his. And it scares her, because for a moment, she remembers how well their bodies fit together.

Brooke pulls back from him, and they're both gasping for air. Lucas uses his hand to sweep back the hair that's fallen into her face, so he can look at her. Stare into her eyes. And Brooke's eyes clamp shut as he does this, and once again she's getting chills. Only this time, it's definitely not because of the crisp air. When she opens them again, she finds his sapphire eyes staring back into hers. And she blinks away from them, because she hates when he does that. Stares directly through her. Why is he doing this to her? Just a few moments ago, he was being clumsy, and obviously drunk. Now he's giving her those familiar sensations. Sensations she thought she had rid herself of a long time ago.

"Brooke,-" he begins, but Brooke cuts him off by putting her finger to his lips.

"Don't talk Lucas, it'll just ruin this," she shakes her head. Because she knows if he keeps going, he's going to make her run, and she really wants to get a piece of ass.

"But, I need to tell you-"

"Lucas, don't."

"Brooke-"

"No, Lucas," she starts to stand. It's pretty obvious what he is about to say, and she can't stay around to hear it. It's bad enough she's betraying her best friend, but to have him tell her she's the one he wants, it would just be too much.

Lucas grabs her arm, and swiftly lays her back onto the t-shirt covered ground. It's still uncomfortable, but at least now the rocks weren't cutting into her skin. So, once again, she can completely focus on getting off. She pulls Lucas on top of her, and he's surprised by her sudden movement, and falls over her side, landing on his arm and scraping it.

"Oh, shit," she giggles.

"I'm fine," Lucas brushes it off, and attacks her mouth once again with his.

He moves in between her thighs, and presses his middle against her, and she moans from the pressure. At this point, Brooke decides she needs to speed this up a bit. She's sure that if they keep going at this slow pace, she's going to talk herself out of doing it, or he'll do something stupid, like tell her he loves her, and she'll just run. So, she needs to get off, and fast.

Brooke's hands reach for his fly, and she fumbles with the button for a moment before it opens. When she pulls down on the zipper, it must have been too hard, because the tab remains in her hand as she pulls it away.

"Woops," she giggles, showing Lucas what she has done.

"Nice," he laughs. "Wait," he stops, "these are my favorite pair of jeans."

"Hello, fashion designer, I can fix them."

"Oh, right," he cocks an eyebrow. "Then, I guess I can do this," he grabs hold of the front of her bra, and pulls back with force, bringing the lacy material with him, "and it won't matter."

"Hey!" Brooke yells, grabbing for the ripped bra. "That was my best bra!"

"Hello, you're a fashion designer, you can fix it," he mocks her.

"Touché, Scott, Touché." It's not even bothering her that her chest is completely exposed now. But Lucas notices, and he can't help but stare at her ample breasts.

He can't resist them any longer, so he brings his mouth down and sucks her nipple in between his teeth, and Brooke gasps with pleasure. His hand finds her other breast, and he kneads it hungrily, as though this is the first time he's ever touched a breast. Brooke arches her back, giving him more access to her, and moans in pleasure. She's not sure if it's because it feels great, or if it's because she's so drunk she's trying to make this highly pleasurable.

"Lucas." Her voice is low, and raspy, like it's coming from the deepest parts within her. And Lucas trembles with anticipation. He releases one of her breasts, and fumbles his hand along her stomach until he's reached the button on her jeans. When it's undone, he pulls back from her breast, and follows the same path his hand has just traveled, leaving a line of kisses as he goes. He stops just above her underwear line, and licks and nibbles on her flesh.

"Lucas," she grumbles again, letting his name flow from her lips with such ease, it's as if she does this every day. She no longer notices the cold, or the pain from the pavement. Through her foggy state, she now only focuses on his lips against her skin. Her hands move erratically from her hair, to her flat tummy, back to the pavement just so she could have something, anything to touch. They find their way to Lucas' blond buzz cut, and she runs them over his head, trying to urge him to go down further.

His fingers slip underneath the elastic on her panties, and he slowly slides them down her smooth legs. Once they're off, he brings her foot up to his lips, and kisses the bottom of her feet, and then slips one of her toes into his mouth. And Brooke begins to giggle at his actions.

"What?" He questions.

"Nothing, it's just that," Brooke giggles some more, "that's just kind of weird is all."

Lucas shrugs, and continues kissing on her ankle, making his way up her leg, until he's reached her inner thigh. Her legs spread just enough so that only he could fit between them. And he likes to believe that he's the only one that really fits there. He teases her with his tongue for a moment, nipping at her skin, before plunging his tongue into her. She screams out in pleasure as his tongue finally makes contact with the space between her legs. Her fingers claw at his head, trying to grasp at hair that isn't there. His mouth works furiously at rediscovering Brooke Davis' taste, and he can hardly contain himself she tastes so good. Sweet nectar he just now remembers he's longed for so long.

"Brooke, you taste so good," he mumbles.

"You feel so good," Brooke responds, barely able to think a complete thought. Her hips buck against his face, urging him to plunge deeper into her.

Lucas' tongue makes it's way over every fold, rediscovering and memorizing every part of her. He makes sure to pay attention to when she screams, and when she whimpers in delight. Brooke doesn't remember Lucas ever being _this _good before. He was always good, but never _this _good. And then she wonders if he learned it from being with Peyton, and it's enough to distract her from her orgasm.

"Luke, I need you up here," she pants, knowing that if she didn't have him in her face, all she was going to do was think really bad thoughts. "I need you inside me."

That's all it takes for Lucas, and he's positioned over her, his boxers already gone. He's positioned at her entrance, and she can feel him teasing her. He stares down at her, willing her to open her eyes. He wants to see in her eyes, her reaction when he enters her. She's panting heavily, so he leans forward and presses his lips against hers, his tongue slipping past her kips for only a moment.

"Mmm, Lucas, please," she practically begs.

"Say it again," he requests.

"What?" She asks.

"Say it again."

"What? That I need you inside me?" He nods his head, even though she's pretty much taken the sensuality out of it now, he still wants to hear it. "Lucas, I need you inside me, _now_."

Lucas whimpers with delight. She starts to close her eyes again, but he objects. "Keep your eyes open."

Their eyes meet. Lucas slowly pushes himself into her, and Brooke can't control herself from arching her back, and giving Lucas full access to her neck. She instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, and he starts pumping into her at a steady pace.

"Oh, God, Luke, oh, uh," Brooke sputters. "Harder, Lucas, please, oh-ugh-faster."

He's pushing into her, going farther into her that he ever has before, and making sure she can feel the full length of him. His hands are digging into the pavement, but he doesn't notice the pain. She's writhing and whimpering underneath him, and it takes all of his control not to end it prematurely. His mouth finds her neck, and he sucks hard, so he can mark her.

Her hips are meeting his every time he slides into her, and it's driving him mad with pleasure. It doesn't help that she's so wet. He hopes she's getting close, because even through his drunkenness, he knows he won't last long. He's being more forceful than he ever has, and he's afraid he might be hurting her. But, when he opens his eyes and looks at her face, she's biting her lip, and practically screaming in ecstasy, and he almost loses it, so he has to stop and pull out.

"Lucas, wait, why are you stopping? I'm so close, so close," Brooke panics. She grinds her pelvis against his, trying to fill her void.

"I almost-I had to stop for a minute," he pants.

"Keep going, Lucas, I'm so close."

He draws in a deep breath, and reenters her. Her hips are thrusting against his, and her slickened body is sliding against his. It doesn't take long for him to get close to his climax again.

"Lucas, I'm gonna," the most beautiful noise Lucas has ever heard erupts from her lungs, and it brings Lucas over the edge with her. He keeps going until his body can no longer hold him up, and he pulls out and falls to the side of her. Both lie there, panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths.

"That was-" Lucas begins.

"Awesome," Brooke finishes. "It as definitely been too long."

"It sure has." Brooke knows Lucas is talking about her, but she's just talking about sex in general.

"We should do this more often."

"Yeah, probably not," Brooke forces herself to sit up, and search for her clothes.

"Why not?" Lucas sits up as well. Brooke shoves his shirt and pants into his lap, and then put her shirt on.

"It shouldn't have even happened tonight. Do you know how evilly Peyton would torture me if she found out about this? If you thought she was bad with Lindsey, wait till she finds out about me. She won't just be locking me in a library so she can rub in my face that you wrote a book about her. She'll like lock me in the basement, and rip my finger nails off one by one."

"She doesn't have to know."

"You're right."

Brooke stands, and pulls her underwear and pants back on. Lucas copies her. "I meant what I said tonight, Brooke."

"I'm sure you did, Lucas," Brooke rolls her eyes. "And next week I'm sure you'll believe Peyton is your soul mate again."

"This isn't a joke, Brooke. I don't want Peyton. I haven't wanted her for a very long time."

"Okay, this conversation is getting serious again, so I'm just going to take off."

"Wait!" Lucas grabs her hand. "You can't walk home alone in the dark. I'll walk you."

"No, Peyton will be there and she can't see you and me together."

"Brooke-"

"Ugh, fine, but I'm only doing it because I know you won't leave me alone anyway. But, you're dropping me off a block away from my house, got it?" Lucas nods his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton is up when Brooke gets home, and her attempt to sneak in quietly ends up in disaster. And a broken mirror. Seven years bad luck, just what she needs. She already has Lucas trying to 'win' her back. What a joke. Peyton immediately appears on the stairs.

"Oh! It's you. That scared the shit out of me."

"Oh, sorry about that," Brooke giggles, "guess I should be more careful."

"Are you drunk?" Peyton questions, coming down the stairs.

"Maybe," Brooke shrugs. "I'm hungry."

She tries to avoid Peyton by going into the kitchen, but she follows. "Brooke, oh my god, you have a hickey on your neck. Who was it? Was it that hot model that I saw in your store the other day?"

"No," Brooke shook her head. "I didn't sleep with anyone. I, um, burnt myself with a curling iron earlier. Stupid me," she giggles.

"Oh! Damn, that's one hell of a burn," Peyton admires it for a bit longer. "So, where'd you go tonight, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I went to Tric for a bit. You know, try to take the edge off because of Angie leaving. How was your night?"

"Hell. Well, Haley did come and talk to me about winning Lucas back. So, we're going shopping together tomorrow. Want to come?"

"No," Brooke shakes her head. "I can't. I got some stuff to do for the store."

"Brooke Davis turning down a shopping trip? Never." Peyton mocks. "I thought you were hungry?"

"Oh yeah," Brooke turns around, and opens the fridge. She bends over to look through what they have. She's not actually hungry, she just needed an excuse earlier.

"What the hell happened to your back?" Peyton gasps.

"What?" Brooke turns around. "What's wrong with my back?"

"It's full of scrapes and stuff. It looks like you've been drug across pavement. Or rode really hard," she giggles.

Brooke giggles nervously. "Nah, I fell down some stairs at the store today," she lies. She can't believe how easily these lies are coming out of her mouth.

"Damn, you had a bad day. I didn't even know there were stairs at the store."

"Oh yeah, pavement ones," Brooke nods her head.

"That looks like it hurt."

"It did," Brooke nods her head. "You know, I don't think I'm hungry anymore, so I'm just going to go up to bed."

"Okay. I'm going to bed, too. Haley's coming early so we can get it out of the way. She wants me to get lingerie so I can seduce Lucas."

"Oh, fun," Brooke tries to sound excited. She's sure the blond duo will be back in bed with each other again the next night. She at least got to have her fun first. "Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I think the list of stuff you wouldn't do is shorter than the list of things you would do," Peyton jokes.

"Exactly," Brooke smiles. "Night P. Sawyer."

"Night B. Davis."


	3. My Wildest Fantasies

**After yet again another long wait, we have an update! YAY! I have to warn you, this chapter is kind of M rated…heehee. Oh! And I think Millicent is probably in Omaha when this happened on the show, but whatever. This is my story, and I know enough not to have the B Characters have major storylines. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Shopping with Peyton Sawyer isn't any fun. Too think, Haley actually turned down Nathan completely naked in bed to watch as Peyton models lingerie. Not only is it scary, it is nauseating. Haley tries too hard to put a smile on her face every time Peyton comes out of the dressing room, trying her best to use a seductive pose when really what she wants to do is empty everything in her stomach. That or laugh her ass off. Especially when she comes out, hugs a doorframe, and showcases her chicken legs.

"Stop, Haley," she mumbles to herself and shakes her head. "You are trying to win a bet."

"Did you say something, Hales?" Peyton calls from within the dressing room. Haley cringes. For some reason, it bothers her when Peyton calls her Hales. It used to only be Lucas that called her Hales, and it was cool because it was just a thing between the best friends. Then, everyone else came into their lives and everyone started calling her it. But, the way Peyton says it, drives her nuts. Like, she's trying to be exactly like Lucas.

"Nope!" Haley quickly answers. "Just waiting for you to come out of there."

"Almost done."

Haley checks her wristwatch. She wonders how long exactly it takes to put on a simple piece of clothing. It's not exactly rocket science, but somehow Peyton makes it take forever. There's barely anything to any of these outfits. One yard of fabric, and it takes her an hour.

"How's this one?" Peyton shrugs her eyebrows as she comes out. Her arms swing out to the sides so they're parallel to the ground, and she bends a knee. Haley gags.

"Perfect," she smiles. "Definitely the one."

"Are you sure? I mean, I kind of liked that red one from earlier. Lucas really likes the color red," Peyton starts to chew on a nail.

Correction. Lucas likes red on _Brooke. _Haley obviously can't say that to Peyton, so she talks her into the green number that she is wearing. Honestly, she just wants to get out of that place, and go home to see if maybe Nathan is still in bed naked.

"Lucas is going to love this," Haley says to Peyton.

"I think I am going to go to his house and wait in his bed tonight. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Haley smiled. The bet is as good as won. Lucas won't be able to resist Peyton. He never has been able to.

"Want to get some lunch?" Peyton asks.

"Can't. I told Nathan I would be home by now."

"Oh, okay. I'll call you tomorrow to let you know what happens."

"Good," Haley gives her a fake smile. She just hopes Peyton doesn't plan on telling her _everything_. She loves her friends, but really, there is such thing as crossing the line.

* * *

Lucas' head is pounding as he slowly wakes from his slumber. But the headache isn't the first thing on his mind. Every tantalizing detail from the night before is playing over in his head. Every moan Brooke made, every touch their bodies had. It's not long before Lucas is in the shower, standing under a cold stream of water.

Even the cold shower isn't calming him though. The water is freezing, but the second the water hit him he couldn't help but want Brooke standing with him under the stream. Soon, he is picturing Brooke walking into the bathroom, taking her clothes off, and joining him. And she doesn't mind that the water is cold, because they know how to steam things up.

He feels like he's back in high school. When all he did was fantasize about being with Brooke Davis. He always considered himself not as much as a horn dog as most teenage boys, but when you have Brooke Davis, head cheerleader, as your girlfriend, your mind tends to wander. And that's what it's doing then. He knows a simple cold shower is not going to relieve his tension, so slowly; he grips himself, needing to feel some release. With one hand, he grips the wall for balance, and with the other, he strokes himself. He shuts his eyes tight, picturing Brooke in her cheerleading outfit, and slowly taking it off. It's not a teenage Brooke Davis he sees. No, it's a twenty-two year old Brooke Davis, in her old cheerleading uniform. She's sexier than ever before. He can vividly picture the tattoo on the inside of her hip.

Lucas is so lost in his fantasy; he can't hear the bathroom door opening, and someone walking into the bathroom. It's not until the shower curtain is ripped back and someone is screaming that he breaks from his daze.

"Lucas!" Brooke exclaims.

He can't help but wonder if his prayers have been answered. Brooke Davis walking in on him in the bathroom. It has to be a dream, right? There's no way the real life Brooke Davis would walk into his bathroom without knocking or calling out for him.

"Brooke," he smirks. This is still a dream. It has to be. And he can do whatever he wants to in his dreams.

"Oh my god, what were you doing?" She questions, taking a step back.

"Thinking about you," he replies. "Want to join me?"

"Lucas, stop-"

He steps out of the shower, and she stops from saying what she was going to. Instead, she starts to back up; a little intrigued by his sudden aggression. She tries to shake her head, to rid herself of that. But, Lucas Scott is very sexy naked, and he is very turned on.

He can barely stand out turned on he is, how hard his member is throbbing. So much so that he feels as though he's going to burst. He walks towards her until she is pinned against the wall. Perfect. In dreams, anything can happen.

"Were you looking for me?" He asks.

"Yes, I-"

"Good," he smiles. One more step, and he's mere inches from her. He leans forward, and puts one hand on the wall right next to her head.

"I-I-I," Brooke stutters. Suddenly, she's forgotten why she came to see him.

He doesn't bother leaning forward to kiss her. Instead, his hands go immediately for her waist, undoing the skirt she's wearing. She's trying to object. Trying very hard, but her body won't let her. She's not even sure this is really Lucas Scott. Lucas Scott would never be this forward. He usually stops to make sure that it's okay first. This Lucas Scott is taking it without so much as even thinking about it. And his eyes. His eyes are clouded over, like he thinks he's dreaming.

"Mmm.." Lucas moans as her skirt slowly slips from her hips and falls to the floor. His hands graze her sides before unbuttoning the shirt she is wearing. This seems so real to be a dream. Like, he's really touching Brooke Davis. But, if it were real, Brooke would never allow this to happen. She would have stopped him the second he stepped out of the shower. That's how he knows he's dreaming. But, this Brooke, the one he is dreaming about, is allowing him to undo her shirt. Allowing him to undress her, without even making sure it was okay.

"You are so sexy, Brooke Davis," he speaks in a low masculine tone. And her knees feel like jelly. God, he's sexy.

"Mmm…Lucas," is all she can do to respond. Her body won't listen to her at all. She can't even bring her head forehead to close the gap between their mouths.

"I've always wanted to do you on the bathroom sink," he vocalizes his fantasy. And Brooke almost loses it.

He slides her panties down her legs, and undoes her bra. He finally closes the gap between the two, and presses his lips against hers. Her bare chest against his only gives him more tension. With both hands he finds her breasts, and squeezes them. They're perfect. A little more than a handful, but not too much. Just the way he likes it.

Brooke doesn't know what Lucas is doing to her, but she's in a trance. She's under his complete control. Which is a role reversal, since she's always been the dominant one, with him taking her orders. She likes this turn around. The feeling of being powerless. He's going to bring her to her climax without her having to do or say anything.

He pulls back from her lips, and shrugs his eyebrows. "You are so fucking sexy," he speaks again. "I don't know how I went this long without being with you every fucking day." He says it because he can. Because this is his dream Brooke, and his dream Brooke would never run because she is scared of what he is saying. His hands slide behind her and grasp her ass, pulling her up onto him. Her legs wrap around his waist, and he carries her over to the sink. He plops her down onto the cold porcelain.

"My god you are so fucking sexy." He keeps saying it because he can't believe how sexy she is. This dream girl of his. He never wants to wake from this dream.

She's aching to have him touch her. Every part of her body needs him to slide inside of her. He's fucking sexy, with his half-lidded eyes, dominant attitude, and perfectly chiseled frame. What she wouldn't give to have this every damn day of her life.

One of his hands grabs her breast, and he quickly penetrates her. Both gasp with pleasure, and surprise. Surprise on how good it fucking felt to be connected once again. She's wetter than ever, and he's harder than ever. He brings both hands to her hips, and starts to pump into her, using his hands to guide her pelvis into his.

"Tell me how much you want me," he demands.

She's happy to oblige. "I want you so fucking bad, Lucas," she all but screams. "So bad," she grumbles. Her mind is blown, and she can't think of anything better to say.

"Do I feel good?" He asks, grunting as he thrusts into her.

"So good," she pants. "Oh my god, so good."

"The best?"

"Better than I've ever had."

He's never been much of a talker during sex, but in his dreams, he is. In his dreams, he's a sex God. And now in Brooke's dreams, he's a sex God, too. "You've never had anyone better than me?"

"Never!" Brooke screams.

She's close. She can feel it in every cell of her body. All of them inching their way towards ecstasy as he slides in and out of her. She arches her back, and dips her head back while shutting her eyes tight. Lucas glances into the mirror. Brooke has her head bent back, and he can see her tits bouncing as he pounds into her. As he watches himself pound into her.

Brooke starts to moan uncontrollably, feeling herself getting closer. "Are you there?" Lucas asks, watching her chest heave.

"Ye-yes!" she exclaims. "Oh my god, I'm there!" She screams out in pleasure as a wave of orgasms overcome her body. Lucas watches her come in the mirror, and when she's done, he smirks at her. "Was it good?" He asks as he pumps into her. She nods her head. "Good." He keeps going. He can feel himself getting close, but he wants to make her come again. Because this is his dream, and he can do what he wants in his dream.

So, he brings his hand down, and starts to play with her nub. And she screams again. "I'm gonna-I'm gonna," she pants, and when she starts to scream again, Lucas can't help but explode as well. Orgasm wracks his body, taking over every part of him. Her walls are clenching around him, milking everything he has out of him.

"Fuck!" He exclaims, as it all comes out. As he slowly rids the tension from his body. "Fuck," he repeats over and over again.

Brooke's moaning slows, and soon she is just trying to catch her breath. Lucas is reluctant to pull out of his dream Brooke, because he never wants to leave that fantasy. It's the best he's ever had.

"Ugh," he grunts, and finally pulls out of her. He puts his hands on either side of her legs onto the sink's edges to hold himself up from collapsing. His legs are weak, his chest is tight, but he feels better tan he ever has. His eyes are shut tight, because he knows when he opens them, Brooke will be gone. So he keeps them close until he has to.

"That-that…" Brooke begins, but can't find the words.

Lucas slowly opens his eyes, only to find Brooke still there. "You-you're not gone?" He asks.

"No," Brooke shakes her head, still trying to catch her breath. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk," she giggles. Her hands grasp his arms. After last night, she had vowed never to have sex with Lucas Scott again, but after today, she's going to vow to sleep with him every day.

"I-I.." Lucas clears his throat, "Uh, heh heh. Wow."

"I know. That's all I can say," Brooke giggles.

Lucas squints his eyes as he scrutinizes Brooke. Then he slowly reaches out and touches her face. She's real. "You're real?"

"Uh, yeah," Brooke laughs. "Are you okay?"

"I-I thought I was dreaming." Suddenly, he's blushing.

"You weren't. That was amazing, loverboy."

Lucas opens and closes his mouth a few times, and blinks. He looks back and forth between Brooke and the bathtub. "I was in the shower, and I-oh god. You walked in on me?"

"And I'm so glad I did," Brooke laughs.

"I was thinking about last night, and then you in a cheerleading uniform. And then you walked in, and I thought there was no way you would just walk into my bathroom while I was taking a shower, and I just had to have you."

"Mmm…you definitely did."

He takes a step back, and helps Brooke down from the sink. He's still trying to figure out how this all happened with him thinking it was a dream the whole time. He must have really been out of it. Or, really into it. Either way, he guesses it paid off, because Brooke was impressed.

"If you-oh my god, Lucas, that was awesome," Brooke shakes her head. She places her hands on his bare chest. "Where was that Lucas Scott last night?"

Lucas smiles down at her, still trying to figure out how he didn't know it was really happening. He gains his wit back long enough to say, "so you'll be back for more tonight?"

"That is a definite possibility." Brooke winks at him. He leans down and kisses her lips. He's not even sure he's allowed to do that, but he does, and she doesn't slap him afterwards.

"Your shower is still running," she points out. "Cold water?"

"I had to. I was dreaming about last night."

"And to think I was coming over here to yell at you for taking advantage f my drunken state last night," Brooke giggles.

* * *

It's a slow day at the story, and Brooke is bored out of her mind. And when she's bored, all she thinks about is that morning with Lucas. And thinking about that morning with Lucas is not a good thing to do when you have a store to run. So, she tries to busy herself by straightening racks of clothing, but then all she can think about is how Lucas took the closes from her body that morning.

"You okay, Brooke?" Millicent asks.

"Yeah," she nods. "Why?"

"You seem kind of…distracted."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," she waves her hand at her. "Actually, I'm not," she huffs. "Listen, Millicent, if I tell you something can you promise not to tell a soul?"

"Yeah," Millicent nods her head.

"And I mean no one, because this is huge. I mean like, comet crashing into the earth huge. I just can't stop thinking about it, and I need to brag about it to someone, and since Rachel is nowhere to be seen, I think the only one I can trust is you. Because you don't care either way whether it happened or not. I mean, you won't have an opinion on the matter."

"Brooke," Millicent laughs. "Just tell me."

"Okay," Brooke draws in a deep breath and releases it. "I slept with Lucas last night and then this morning." She pauses to see Millicent's reaction. And when her expression only changes from a concerned face to a smile, she continues. "And this morning was the freakin' best I've ever had. Oh my god. It was…it was mind blowing. And I've slept with Lucas before. Even last night, and he was _never_ that good. I mean, _good_, but not _that_ good. And now all I can think about is…_it_. And I don't even feel bad that I slept with the man my best friend is in love with. I'm a horrible friend, right? Because all I want to do is close up the shop and go back to his house."

"Whoa, slow down, Brooke," Millicent chuckles. "You mean _Lucas_, Lucas?"

"Yes, _Lucas_, Lucas. The guys Peyton wants to marry. Haley's best friend. Jamie's uncle. My ex-boyfriend. Nathan's brother. Mouth's frien-"

"Brooke, stop," Millicent cuts her off.

"I'm sorry. I'm just.._anxious_, I guess." Brooke sighs. "I mean, you've done it right, you know how great it can be? Take the best time you've ever had and times it by like three million, and that's how this morning was."

"Um, actually…I've never, ahem. I've never had sex," Millicent spits out.

"WHAT!" Brooke exclaims. "I mean, uh, good for you?" She laughs nervously.

"Thanks," Millicent chuckles. "You know, you really don't have anything to feel sorry about. Lucas is a free man."

"I know," Brooke sighs. "But I am breaking like every best friend code that there is. Peyton's in love with him. I mean completely obsessed, head over heels in love with him."

"Does he love her?"

"He says no."

"Then, whatever. He's a free man. And obviously he wants you."

"Oh! Don't even get me started on that," Brooke scoffs. "He calls me last night and says we go to Vegas and get married. I mean, can you imagine the balls on that guy? After everything he's ever done to me? To Peyton? He calls and asks me to marry him? What an ass, right?"

"A very good in the sack ass, right?"

"_Very_ very good."

"Maybe he really just wants to be with you?"

"Yeah, uh huh, sure," Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Well, you are having sex with him."

"It's the only thing we've ever been good at," she shrugs. "Oh shit, excuse me a second." Brooke walks away from Millicent, to a teenage girl in the store. "Excuse me little Miss, but I do believe you are supposed to pay for those items _before_ you put them in your bag."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have anything in my bag."

Brooke reaches into the girl's backpack and pulls out a shirt. "Good taste, but the discount today isn't the five finger one."

"Whatever, bitch," the girl grunts, and storms form the store.

"Ugh!" Brooke throws her arms to her sides. For some reason, she feels the tiniest bit like a hypocrite. Because she can remember in high school trying to steal a bra when he parents went broke. She heaves a deep sigh, and starts to put the shirt back onto the rack.

"Hey Davis!" Nathan greets her.

"Oh, hey Nathan," she smiles up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to check up with my favorite designer," he smiles.

"Ah, is that right?" She asks. "Did Haley send you for something?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I really just want to talk to you."

"And you thought in the middle of the day at my story was a good time to do that?" She chuckles. "I guess you have no faith in my selling abilities."

"No!" Nathan takes a step back. "No, that's not it. I actually went by your house this morning, but you weren't there. And then I came here, and you weren't here yet, so, I thought I'd catch you now.

"Okay, boy toy, you're off the hook this time." She gives him a full smile. "So, what's up? What do you want to talk about?"

Nathan sighs, and tries to think about the best way to approach this. Brooke is a runner, and he knows if he comes on too strong, she'll run scared. She's a lot like him, so he has to pretend like he's talking to himself.

"I just wanted to know if you were happy?" He asks, and he knows it's stupid before it even completely leaves his mouth.

"Yeah, I am," Brooke nods. "Is that all?"

"No, it's more than that," he takes a deep breath. "I was just-I wanted to talk to you about Lucas."

"Lucas?" Brooke kinks her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because, I know everyone thinks that he is meant for Peyton, but I don't think that he is," he says, with a little more confidence. "And I think we all owe it to him to let him figure it out."

"Um, Nathan, I don't know where you have been, but they are meant for each other." She's just meant to sleep with him. She almost laughs at the thought.

"I mean it," Nathan presses on. "I don't think he wants her, and I think if you let him prove it to you, he will. I bet you'll find he's not interested in her at all anymore."

"Um, Nathan, since when is Lucas' love life a big deal to you?"

"It's not," he shakes his head. "It's not. It's just that I'm kind of sick of everyone pushing him towards Peyton. The guy deserves to find his own way, you know? And since I'm his brother, I want to try and cut him a little slack."

"Okay, Nathan, whatever you say."

"So, um, I'll see you later."

"See ya, Nate."

Nathan hangs his head as he walks out of the door. That conversation didn't go at all the way he planned it to. It was a disaster. He's sure Haley has all but handed Peyton to Lucas on a platter by now. He hasn't even had a chance to get started.

"That was really weird," Brooke shakes her head as she returns to Millicent's side. "Nathan just came to tell me that Lucas doesn't want Peyton."

"Maybe he doesn't," Millicent shrugs.

"Whatever," Brooke shrugs it off. "You want to get out of here early tonight?"

"Sounds great."

Brooke goes to lock the front doors, and is surprised to see Peyton walking towards the store. Brooke lets her in, and locks the door behind her. "What's up, Peyt?"

"I came to ask a favor," Peyton looks at her pleadingly. "I need you to help me with my make up."

"What?" Brooke squints her eyes.

"I'm going to try and seduce Lucas tonight, and I need your help with my make up. You know I'm not very good at that."

"Oh, ye-yeah, sure."

Brooke gives Peyton her most convincing smile, and looks up at Millicent. Millicent gives her a sad smile, and then grabs some books and heads towards the back of the store. Luckily, Brooke keeps make up at the store, so she leads her into the bathroom, where she starts to give her a make over.

* * *

Lucas has just gotten home from the school when there's a knock on his door. He goes to it, hoping it's Brooke again. All he's been thinking about all day is that morning, and how it had fulfilled one of his fantasies. There were a couple of times during the day that he had to stay behind his desk so no one would know he was at full salute.

"I-oh, um, yeah?" He opens the door, hoping for Brooke, but getting a guy instead.

"Hi Lucas," the guy begins to talk. "I'm Julian. I uh, wanted to talk to you about your book."

"The Comet?" Lucas asks, hopefully.

"Uh, no, but I have heard that book was good," the guy smiles. Lucas is a little put off by the arrogance of this man. "Ravens, actually."

"Oh, uh, what about it?"

"I want to make it into a movie."

"A movie?" Lucas asks, his hopes lifting. He still wishes it would have been Brooke at the door, but this was a good replacement.

"Yeah," Julian nods. "I have already gotten full funding for the movie. All I need is for you to sign over the rights and write the script."

Lucas stars dumbfounded at the man. Could his life get any better? He was sleeping with Brooke Davis, avoiding Peyton Sawyer, and now his book could be made into a movie? All of his dreams were coming true.

"I know this is kind of sudden and weird me just showing up here, but you need to know that I fully believe in this book and that this movie will be a major box office hit. This could make you a millionaire, Lucas."

"Um, would you like to come in?"

* * *

Jamie smiles joyfully as he walks along the pier with his grandpa. His _grandpa_. He couldn't be happier. He has no idea why his parents don't like his grandpa, he thinks he's great. He takes him for ice cream, takes him to the park, and he's really funny. He couldn't ask for a better grandpa.

If Dan Scott could describe himself, a good man wouldn't be in part of that description. Usually. But, as he walks with his grandson, he can't help but think that. Because even though he's done a lot of bad in his life, he can't help but feel like maybe he is righting some of those wrongs through this little boy. And he's a great little boy. The best.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"If granny Deb marries uncle Skillz, would that make him my uncle grandpa Skills and her my granny aunt Deb?"

"Granny Deb and uncle Skillz?" Dan questions.

"Yeah, I saw them kissing."

A jab of jealousy hits Dan. Sure, him and Deb have been over for quite a while, but he can't help but yearn for part of his old life back. Although, marrying Deb instead of Karen did make him go crazy. Or maybe it was just that being with Deb made him go crazy.

"Your granny Deb isn't going to marry your uncle Skillz. He's her son's age."

"I know," Jamie sighs. "Do you think daddy will ever start being nice to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe some day. I did a lot of things wrong, though."

"So he has to forgive you?"

"You could say that."

"What about uncle Lucas? Will he ever forgive you?"

"Probably not, Jimmy jam. Lucas has never really liked me."

"His loss," Jamie shrugs his shoulders. He's silent for a moment. "I forgive you, grandpa Dan."

"What for, Jamie?"

"I don't know, but I didn't want you to feel bad about them."

Dan looks down at the small child, and a large grin grows on his face. Yep, he loves the little guy. Loves him more than he's ever loved himself.

* * *

Lucas is too excited to be cooped up in his house, and he's not surprised when he ends up in front of Brooke's store, tapping on the glass doors. She is surprised to see him, though. She comes to the door and lets him in.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I was just out for a walk," he shrugs. "And I ended up here."

"Oh, well, you should probably be at home."

"I couldn't!" He exclaims, because he can't contain himself. Brooke looks at him, bewildered. "A producer came by my house tonight, and he wants to turn Ravens into a movie."

"Oh! Lucas! That's great!" She wraps her arms around his neck, and he wraps his around her waist. "OH wow, that's awesome, Lucas." She pulls back. "He just showed up at your door?"

"Yeah," Lucas nods his head. "Can you believe that? It's like all of my dreams are coming true," he smiles, and a memory from that morning flashes through his brain. "Well, most of them. Some of them are fantasies," he shrugs an eyebrow.

"Ha!" Brooke laughs, sarcastically, and pushes his chest. She's surprised at how comfortable she feels around him, even though everything that has happened. "Speaking of which, you should probably get home."

"Unh unh," he shakes his head. "I wanted to celebrate." He grabs her arm and pulls her into his chest. "How about a repeat of this morning?"

"Lucas," Brooke sighs, and pulls away from him, resisting every temptation to stay in his arms. Just with a simple touch, memories from that morning come spilling into her. "We can't. I just spent most of my evening making over Peyton so she could seduce you. You should go home."

"That's funny," Lucas voice lowers as he starts to hover close to her ear. "Because I came here to do the same thing to you."

Brooke groans, and closes her eyes. "Please don't make this hard on me," she begs.

"I like it when you beg," he says, seductively.

This time, she moans. He's talking dirty. She can't help herself when he's talking dirty. Especially when her body so badly wants to feel the way it did that morning. But, she fights her urges, and takes a step back from Lucas. "She really loves you, Lucas, you should go to her."

"I don't want her," he shakes his head. "Because all I can think about is you and me, and the bathroom sink, and the river court. And now, I think I want to add the backroom of your store to that list."

"You're in love with her, Lucas," Brooke persists, even though her eyes are closed and all she is concentrating on is his hot breath against her neck.

"I don't love her," he whispers. "This isn't about love, anyway. Is it?" It is, he wants to yell, but he can't. It's not all about lust, some of it is love. Because he can't imagine having such a world shattering time with someone who didn't mean everything to him.

Brooke groans, and the space between her legs is starting to ache. The thought of him filling her void is too vivid in her memory. She can't resist him for much longer. She can't help but feel like it's always going to be like his. She'll always give in to Lucas Scott, because he was the only guy that every really made an impression on her heart.

"You love her," she whispers.

"Nope," he closes the space between his lips and her neck. And she feels her knees go weak. Screw having a conscience. She needs him. And she needs him now. She grabs onto the front of his shirt, and pulls him to her back room. A closet. A place she always wanted to have fun in, but never had the right guy to do it with. Now, she can live out that fantasy.

Their movements are fast, yet passionate. And their clothes end up ripped on the floor. Both of them needing to fulfill the aching desire from deep within their guts. He has her pressed up against the wall, and she's screaming out his name, begging him to go faster and deeper. He's jumping at each request, pushing himself into her more than his body or her body can keep up with. Their hands are leaving scratches, and their mouths are leaving red marks. But neither can control the need to feel themselves explode with ecstasy. And it's not long before they both are exploding, screaming out each others name, and panting to catch their breaths.

"I don't suppose you have a set of men's clothes anywhere in this store?" Lucas chuckles, as he holds up his ripped shirt.

"Sorry, no," Brooke laughs. "I guess I got a little out of control."

"Mmm…" Lucas moans. "Don't talk like that or I'll have you up against the cash register." Brooke gasps, and closes her eyes. All those years of going without sex has really put her in a need for it.

She slowly regains her composure. "You should probably go. Peyton is going to be waiting for you."

"I'm too tired," Lucas yawns. "How about I just crash here tonight?"

"At the store?" Brooke chuckles. "Lucas, you really should go to her."

"When are you going to stop thinking about her and start thinking about you?" He asks.

"I think I've done that three times now," she chuckles. "She loves you, Lucas. A lot."

"But, I don't love her," he insists. "Not the way I thought I did," he shakes his head. Brooke frowns. She can't help but want to believe him. But, his track record just isn't very good in that department. "You know, it kind of pisses me off that everyone seems to think we're meant to be together. Especially, you. Am I not old enough to make my own decisions?"

"I would believe you, Lucas, if I had not been the road kill on the Lucas/Peyton love train. Besides, you change your mind so much, that everyone likes to remind you of your rue direction."

"That's bullshit, Brooke, and you know it."

"Whatever, Lucas. I'm tired, so I'm going to head out. You can stay here if you want. The couch is kind of uncomfortable to sleep on, though."

"You want to come sleep with me?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Ha ha," she pushes him. "This can never get out, you know that right?"

"Yes, Brooke, I know, I won't tell a soul."

"Well, I did tell Millie, but she won't tell anyone."

"What about Mouth? She won't tell Mouth?"

"Oh, god, I never thought of that. I hope not."

"So, if you got to tell your best friend, can I tell Nathan?"

"NO! Don't tell Nathan. Especially not him. He is legally bound to have to tell Haley, and if Haley finds out, holy hell. We'll be skinned alive."

"Nathan's cool, though."

"Haley won't be."

"Good point."

"Oh, you should probably cover up that hickey before you go home."

Lucas puts a hand to his neck, and rubs over the spot where he could feel pressure. Then, he smiles. "Nope. I am going to wear this very proudly." Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Even at the school?"

"Maybe not there," he laughs.

* * *

Lucas is not surprised to find his door unlocked when he arrives home. Brooke had told him Peyton would be here, and he's not eager to find her. So, he goes into the kitchen, grabs his carton of milk, and takes a big long drink from it. He's tired. Extremely tired. And his body aches. It's not used to the strenuous activity that it's been through lately.

"Lucas?" He hears Peyton yell. He guesses she's in his bedroom. "Can you come in here for a second?"

"Oh great," he mumbles to himself. "Well, here it goes."

She's lying on his bed in only a green, lacy piece of lingerie. Her make up is done beautifully, and Lucas only thinks this because he knew Brooke did it. She's in her best seductive pose. One leg bent at the knee, both hands over her head. He kind of feels bad for her, because he's not turned on at all. He's not even sure it's possible to be turned on anymore that day, after everything that he's been through.

"Peyton?" He questions, trying to be surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Lucas," she speaks in her best seductive voice. "I've been waiting for you." She gets up onto her hands and knees and starts crawling to the end of the bed. "I thought maybe you'd like to join me."

"I'm kind of tired," he yawns.

"But-" she clears her throat, and stands from the bed. "Mmm…I think I could change your mind." She places one hand on his cheek, and wraps one leg around his. "Or, you could just let me do all the work."

"Peyton," Lucas turns so that she can see the hickey on his neck. "Listen. I know we talked about this before, and since then, I've kind of found someone."

"You-you've found someone?" She takes a step back. "You have a hickey."

"Yeah, look, Peyt, I'm sorry, okay?" He tries his best to be sympathetic. "I didn't want it to be like this."

"You've slept with them?"

"I am a twenty-two year old male," he shrugs.

"I-I," her mouth drops open and her eyes bug out. And Lucas can't help but think that he's either going to have a very long night of trying to console Peyton, or a very short night and he could get to bed early. He's praying for the latter.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I realize most of it is a bit unrealistic, but whatever! I'm so sick of Mark's Ode To Pucas….so screw them! HA HA Leave me a review if ya want! **


	4. Some Grand Gesture

**Yet another chapter in my world of OTH! YAY! It's not exactly what I wanted to happen, but hell, I can't help it when I write Brucas! So, I hope you enjoy what I have written, and drop me a review if you do! **

**And thanks to everyone who has already reviewed! They are AWESOME! And really make my day! **

**So, who wants a Brucas baby in this story? I've been tossing the idea back and forth lately, but I'm not sure. So, I've decided to let you guys decide! Since it is the story you are reading, you might as well get what you want! Oh, and what other couples would you like to see? Do you want some Brulian, Jeyton, Julian/Peyton? What about Millie/Julian? Hmmm…Anyway, just let me know. **

**Oh! Sorry about any mistakes. I don't have a beta, and I tend to post immediately after writing it. But, who wants to wait when the chapter is finished?! **

**Hopefully, I get another chapter up soon, because I am really excited about what's going to happen. I think it'll be really funny, but we'll see what you guys think! **

Brooke wishes more than anything she didn't have a conscience. If she didn't, then she wouldn't feel bad that Peyton has been doing nothing but crying, and moping around their house. She can't even bare to talk to her best-friend about why she is crying, because Brooke knows it's her fault. She has yet to yell at Lucas for telling Peyton he is sleeping with someone else, and then purposely show her the hickey Brooke gave him.

Peyton blows her nose into a Kleenex, and Brooke winces. Her conscience is eating at her. It's taking all she has not to blurt out that it's her that Lucas is sleeping with, but that that is all it is. There's no feelings, no connections, just pure, lustful sex. Instead, she keeps her mouth shut, and constantly scolds herself for being so irresponsible and selfish.

It's her conscience that has kept her in the house, listening as Peyton starts to sob. If she didn't have one, she would have left a long time ago, because all of the crying is getting on her nerves. But, somewhere, deep down, she knows she deserves it for what she's done. Hell, she's had to turn down Lucas several times, and that was harder than she thought it would be.

"Who do you think it is?" Peyton's tear-soaked face pops up from behind Brooke.

"Huh-what?" Brooke asks, blinking back her confusion. It's been like this ever since it happened. Peyton asking random questions at random times. It's sad, really.

"Who do you think Lucas is sleeping with? Do you think maybe it's Lindsey? And that they got back together?" She takes a kleenex and wipes at her reddened face.

"I-I'm not sure, Peyton," Brooke shakes her head. "You need to stop dwelling over this. You are a very sexy, beautiful twenty-two year old. There are plenty of men out there who are so much better than Lucas Scott. Get out there and find yourself one."

"I," her voice cracks and tears fall from her eyes. "I only want Lucas." She manages to say through her sobs.

The brunette friend wraps her tiny arms around the blonde friend. This is one of those moments where Brooke's conscience eats at her more than other times. It's now that she wants to tell her that it's her that's been sleeping with Lucas, even though she knows how much Peyton loves him. She pulls back from her friend, and feels as though the walls are closing in around her. Her chest starts to tighten, and her head starts to pound.

"I-I have to go to the shop for a bit," she blurts. "I forgot I had to do some inventory and stuff, you know, the fun stuff."

"Okay," Peyton sniffles.

"Try to get out of the house today, Peyt." Brooke hugs her friend one more time before escaping from her hell.

She finds solace in her little shop. The smell is comforting, the lighting is comforting, and so is the smile coming from Millie as she stands behind the sales counter. What she would do without Mille is beyond Brooke.

"Hey Mille," she greets as walks through her store.

"Brooke!" Millie exclaims, a panic-stricken look on her face. "I didn't want to call you, because I know you are going through hell with Peyton, so I didn't, but um-your mom is here."

"Shit!" Brooke throws her bag onto the counter. "It's hell at home, and now hell at the store. I can't go anywhere to get away from anything. What the hell is she doing here anyway?"

The last Brooke had spoken to her mom was to fire her. She couldn't even fathom why her mother would be there, unless maybe it was to beg for her position back. Which could make her day a whole hell of a lot better.

"She didn't say, but she's making me so damn nervous. I tried to keep her from the store, but damnit she's intimidating. She's in the back if you want to see what she is up to."

Brooke closes her eyes, and draws in a deep breath. She needs to mentally prepare herself for a meeting with her own mother. Sad, yes, but very very true. She slowly lets out the air, and turns to go into the back room. She's surprised to see Victoria pulling clothing from a box, and smoothing it out.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh!" Victoria gasps. "Brooke, hi. How are you doing?"

Brooke eyes her mother suspiciously. "Like you care. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I, um," she sets down the article of clothing she is holding, and starts to walk towards Brooke. "I made a mistake, Brooke," she confesses. "This store is doing great. You really know what you are doing. I'm sorry for trying to undermine everything you were trying to do. I'm really proud of you, Brooke."

"Don't chastise me, mom," Brooke spits.

"I'm not, Brooke dear, I'm not. I really am impressed." She gives Broke a genuine smile which mimics Brooke's own smile, minus the dimples.

"So, then, what? Do you want your old job back or something?" Brooke flips a hand into the air.

"Sweetie, I know I can't make up to you all of my past mistakes, but I want to at least try to build a relationship with you. I've missed you."

Brooke scoffs. "You didn't want one with me for nineteen years of my life, so why now?"

"I'm not trying to manipulate you, dear. I just want to fix what is broken between us."

Brooke stares skeptically at her mother. There's no way the woman can be genuine, and Brooke doesn't buy a single word the woman is saying. But, she's standing there with the most promising look on her face. And Brooke has always longed for a good relationship with her parents.

"No," Brooke shakes her head. "No, you can't just say all the things you've said, and do all the things you've done and then expect to come back into my life like-like, like we just had one falling out. No, it's not going to happen. Now, I suggest you leave my store before I call the cops."

Victoria sighs, but nods her head. She slowly walks for her jacket, and picks it up. She looks as though she's going to say something, but she doesn't, and instead walks from the back room, and out of the store. Brooke breathes a sigh of relief, and joins Millie again at the counter.

"She is the most manipulative, conniving, bitchy woman on the face of this Earth, I swear," Brooke fumes next to Millie. "Can you believe she actually tried to get me to let her back into my life. Like she really wants another chance. The woman doesn't do anything without strings attached. I'm sure she just wants her job back."

"Maybe se does want another chance," Millie shrugs.

Millie just doesn't understand the manipulations this woman is capable of.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, I don't know if you know this or not, but Peyton hasn't stopped crying since the night you told her about being with someone else," Nathan speaks just before throwing the basketball through the hoop. "Is there really someone else?"

"Have you seen my neck?" Lucas laughs while collecting the ball. "Besides, you know, Peyton just needs to move on."

"I know," Nathan nods his head and catches the ball. "I'm just sick of hearing Haley talk about how much of an insensitive asshole you are." He shoots the ball into the hoop again.

Lucas gets the ball and doesn't say a word. He knows he is kind of being an ass about the whole situation, but he thinks he's justified. "Oh well, how else is she going to get over it unless I'm a jerk? She didn't get the hint when I was nice."

"So, who is this other girl?" Nathan tries to nonchalantly ask. He begs for it to be Brooke.

Lucas smirks, and throws the basketball back to Nathan. "A true gentleman never tells."

"Oh, that's bullshit," Nathan calls him out. "Since when can't you tell your little brother something?"

"I can't tell you because you are legally bound to have to tell Haley. And I promised I wouldn't say anything right away. It's new, and not a real serious thing yet."

"Is it Brooke?" Nathan bluntly asks. He desperately needs to know. He has to win the bet.

Lucas pales as the name Brooke comes from Nathan's mouth. He clears his throat. "N-no." He chokes out.

"Damn it," Nathan curses. "So, it's not Peyton or Brooke?"

Lucas shakes his head in the most convincing way he can muster. "Why?" He asks, suddenly becoming curious.

"Just wondering," he shrugs. "I could have sworn you were in love with Brooke again."

"Brooke is fantastic," Lucas says dreamily.

"So, it is Brooke," Nathan smirks, his heart jumping for joy. He can't wait to rub this into Haley's face, and then put it in her-

"No!" Lucas all but shouts. "No, it's not Brooke," he shakes his head. "I _wish_ it was Brooke."

Nathan's hopes plummet, but are semi-lifted with Lucas' last comment. "You are in love with Brooke?"

"Why are you so interested in who I am in love with?"

"Can't tell you, you'd kill me," Nathan chuckles. "But, if you are in love with Brooke, that would be fantastic news for me, because then all I would have to do is convince Brooke she's in love with you."

Lucas shakes his head, trying to comprehend what Nathan is talking about. Convince Brooke? Good news? He doesn't get it. Why would he kill Nathan if he knew why he was interested in his love life? He sets his eyes on his younger, most confusing brother.

"You aren't making any sense, Nathan."

"Good," Nathan nods his head. "Oh shit!" Nathan fakes looking at his watch. "I was supposed to pick Jamie up thirty minutes ago. Shit shit shit! Haley is going to kill me." He starts to hurry away from Lucas. "I'll call you later, big brother!"

Lucas stares at his brother with his mouth open. "Hey Nathan!" Nathan turns around to look at him. "You really need some acting lessons!" Nathan lifts his head in acknowledgement, and turns around again, trying to get away from his brother.

"That was weird," Lucas mumbles to himself. His phone starts to chirp from its spot on the picnic table.

"Yeah?" He answers. He hopes beyond hell it's Brooke, because she's been avoiding him since the whole Peyton fiasco, but he knows better than that.

"Lucas, it's Julian."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I called to ask you that. Have you finished the script for the movie? Because I just went by your house and you weren't there. And I thought that if you had time to leave the house, then the script must be done."

"It's almost done," Lucas replies. "I was having some troubles with the ending though, so I had to get out for a bit and clear my head."

"I need a script soon, Lucas. My financer is breathing down my neck here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Like I said, I'm having a hard time with the ending."

"Why don't you get it to me, and I'll read through it and we'll go from there."

"Okay, sounds good."

They set up a time to meet for Lucas to give him in the script and hung up. Lucas is having a hard time with the ending. When he wrote Ravens, he was in love with Peyton. Or thought he was in love with Peyton. And now he knows how that whole situation panned out, and how he feels, and doesn't feel comfortable with the way it ends.

Then again, if he rewrote the ending, he would piss a lot of people off. Including Brooke. And that's the last thing he wants to do. It's bad enough she's already avoiding him. And that he can't get the thought of her moaning in his ear out of his thoughts. If she avoids him for much longer, he's sure he's going to end up with carpal tunnel syndrome. He blushes as he thinks about how much he thinks about Brooke. Not even as a teenager was he as-

"Stop," he scolds himself. "Now I'm going crazy and talking to myself." He shakes his head as he walks away from the court. The things Brooke Davis does to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brooke hastily counts through clothes. She's still peeved at her mother coming to her store. She doesn't even need to be doing inventory, but going home to a crying Peyton is a hell of a lot worse than counting through every single piece of clothing in the shop.

Mille is almost afraid for her life as she watches Brooke from across the room. She's never seen Brooke so aggravated, or pissed. She's tried keeping her distance all day, doing stuff at the counter, even cleaning the bathrooms, but sometimes asking Brooke a question is unavoidable. She tries figuring it out on her own, doing anything in her power to stay away from Brooke Davis, and boy does she regret it when she has to go up to her.

"Are you Brooke Davis?"

Mille looks up from her counter to find an extremely attractive man staring back at her. "I wish," she giggles. "No, I'm Millie, her assistant. Brooke is the one over there."

"Damn," he curses. "I really was hoping that wasn't her."

"I know she looks scary right now, but she's not usually. She's just having a bad day."

"Boyfriend?"

"No," she shakes her head. "Mother and best friend."

"Damn," the guy winces s he watches Brooke slam an article of clothing back onto the rack. "Alright, wish me luck."

"Sure," Millie smiles.

The handsome man takes a deep breath, and ambulates in the direction of the fierce brunette. She's even more beautiful than he had ever imagined her to be. Seems as though Lucas Scott's description of Brooke Davis was only half of her true beauty.

"Brooke Davis?" He asks cautiously.

"What?" She snaps, not even turning to look.

"I'm Julian-uh, I-I wanted to talk to you about your designs," he stammers.

Brooke turns on her heel and eyes the mysterious man. "What about my designs?"

"I've heard that they're great. I, personally, don't wear woman's clothing, so I wouldn't know, but you've come highly recommended," he tries flattery to win her full attention.

"Who's your source?"

Julian's starting to sweat bullets under the brunette's gaze. "Lindsey. Lindsey Strauss. She said you'd know who she was."

Brooke's stare softens a little. "Oh, yeah, I know Lindsey. What do you need my designs for?"

"I am making Ravens into a movie," he offers, hoping she won't bite his head off.

"Oh!" She gasps. "I'm sorry for being so rude, I've had a very long day. Julian, was it?" He nods his head. "You want me to design the costumes for the movie?"

"Yes, that's what I was leaning towards," he smirks. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm not a costume designer," she gives him a sad smile. "But, I do have my old cheerleading uniform."

"I know you're not a costume designer," he starts to turn on his charm. "And I would love to see that uniform someday," he smirks again.

"Slow down there, play boy," Brooke giggles, patting his chest. "Um," she shakes her head. "I don't know if I'd be the best person for the job."

"Of course you would," he continues, joyfully. "You're _the_ Brooke Davis. Who else better to design the clothes besides the girl that was actually in the book and seen all of it?"

"Have you read the book?" She squints.

"Yes," he nods.

"Then, you would know that I'm the _other_ girl, not _the_ girl," she gives him a sad smile. "Have you talked to Lucas about this?"

"He'll agree with anything I say," he shrugs. "Anyway, you should think about it. Lucas has my number, so call me with your decision." He starts to walk away.

"I thought I already gave you one?" She calls after him. He shrugs in response and exits the store. "Weird," she sighs.

"What did the hottie want?" Mille asks, walking up to Brooke.

"He wants me to design the costumes for the Ravens movie."

"Sounds like fun," Mille smiles.

"I'm not so sure," Brooke shakes her head. "Peyton would probably murder me in my sleep if she found out I was doing anything to help Lucas Scott right now."

"Then she better not find out you're the _other_ girl, right?" Mille giggles. Brookes face drops, and she gives Millie a cross stare. "I really don't like you today," Mille shakes her head. "I hope all of this stuff clears up soon, because your attitude really sucks."

"Millie, I could so fire you right now," Brooke warns.

"Please, put me out of my misery," she chortles, and Brooke laughs, too. Brooke guesses she has been in a horrible mood all day. But, hell, her home life sucks, and now her business life is being invaded by her mother again. And, to top it all off, she can't even get any from Lucas because of her guilty conscience. Yes, life is hell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucas is trying to work out the ending of his script when Nathan interrupts him. Not that he minds the interruption, since so far, he's getting nowhere with the ending. Maybe Nathan could shed a little light on the situation for him. He has always been good at clearing things up for Lucas.

"What's up, Nate?" Lucas turns around in his chair to greet his brother.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier," Nathan sits on Lucas' bed. "And, I want to help you."

"Help me what?" Lucas asks, a little confused.

"Win Brooke back," Nathan answers, as if it were the most obvious thing. "If you really love her, I'm going to help you win her back."

"Wait a minute, Nate," Lucas shakes his head. "I never said I was in love with Brooke earlier. You just assumed that I was."

"So, you're saying you're not in love with Brooke?" Nathan asks, disappointed.

"I-I-"

"It's okay, Lucas. I'm not going to tell Haley, or Peyton. Secret's safe, man." Nathan laughs, feeling a little ridiculous about how he is going about this conversation. "It was me who made you realize you were in love with her the first time, right?"

"I guess you're right, Nate," Lucas nods, deciding there's no point in trying to lie. "I don't need any help winning her back, though. Right now isn't exactly the best time to be starting anything with her. It'd be doomed from the start with the way Peyton has been acting."

"True," Nathan sighs. "But, what happens if she meets someone else? She already has been getting cozy with that bartender."

"That bartender left her high and dry when she got Angie. I doubt Brooke will forgive him for that." Lucas sighs, and starts to mess with the sleeves on his shirt. "You know, it's weird. Who would have thought that after all of this time, it'd be Brooke in the end?"

Nathan nods, agreeing. "I thought you two were a lost cause, really. I've always secretly rooted for you, though." Lucas laughs. "What made you realize it this time?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Lucas shrugs. "After the whole Lindsey fiasco, and then kind of losing my head, I just did a lot of soul searching. And I realized that Brooke was still there, in my heart. I didn't even know how or why, but she was. I had some really messed up dreams, too."

"Dreams?" Nathan cocks his eyebrows. "Dreams helped you decide?"

"They were messed up, man. I was going to marry Peyton in one, and this guy told me this story, and then that he killed his wife for cheating on him, and then we're in Las Vegas at the chapel, and the guy is there going to murder me because he doesn't want me to make the same mistake he did. Then, I dreamt I was marrying Lindsey, and everyone in my family loved her more than they loved me. Even Jamie and Keith. That was scary. The last one was the best. I ended up calling all of three of them to airport, deciding I would just let them choose who I should be with, and they all showed up and got into this huge girl fight. It was awesome."

"Girl fight?" Nathan asks, a little more interested than he should be. "Who won?"

"Not sure, I woke up before they could end it."

"So, these dreams made you realize it was Brooke you wanted?"

"I called her and asked her to marry me," Lucas confesses. "I told her I had two tickets to Vegas, and that we should get married."

"What?!" Nathan exclaims. "Ha ha!" He starts to laugh. "You did not. You're an idiot."

"I know!" Lucas throws his hands up. "She just laughed at me, too."

"I bet she did," Nathan shakes his head, wondering how clueless his brother could be. "Okay, so here's what I was thinking. You need to make some grand gesture to get her to realize you're being serious."

"Grand gesture?"

"Yeah, grand gesture. Something big. Something serious. Something that tells her you want her, and only her. That no matter what, nothing and no one will ever come between the two of you. Especially not Peyton. Because you know you really fucked that up."

"I know," Lucas sighs. "But, I mean, how did my dating with Peyton screw things up? Brooke broke up with me, I didn't leave her for Peyton."

"And you think Peyton had nothing to do with Brooke breaking up with you?"

Lucas goes silent. He has always been confused by Brooke breaking up with him. He's always thought it was just because she didn't love him the same way that she had in the beginning. They had been growing apart for a little while. He didn't think it was bad enough to break up, but apparently Brooke did. But, if Peyton had something to do with it, maybe it could make sense.

"Do you know something I don't?" Lucas asks.

"I'm surprised you don't. Brooke has never put her feelings in front of Peyton's, you know that."

"What did Peyton do?"

"I don't want you all pissed at Peyton," Nathan tries to brush the topic off. "She's doing bad enough as it is. But, Brooke didn't just break up with you because she didn't love you anymore."

"So, Peyton did do something?"

Lucas starts to grow frustrated with Nathan's non-answers. If Peyton had something to do with Brooke breaking up with him, he thinks he has a right to know what it was.

"It's not important," Nathan shakes his head. "What's important is that you do something to let Brooke know you're serious about her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Lucas. You're the romantic writer, figure it out."

"Thanks," Lucas says, sarcastically.

"Get a tattoo," Nathan suggests. "That's permanent."

"Right," Lucas rolls his eyes with a laugh. "You're right, though. I do need some grand gesture, don't I?"

"Would I ever steer you in the wrong direction?"

"Sometimes I wonder…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haley sighs from behind her desk. Grading papers is giving her a headache, but the whole Lucas/Peyton thing, is giving her an even bigger headache. She has yet to figure out whom Lucas could be sleeping with if it's not Peyton. She even called Lindsey to see if she has seen Lucas lately, but she hadn't. It's frustrating keeping up with Lucas' love life. But she'll be damned she's going to let Nathan have his way with her whenever he wants.

The paper she's checking disappoints her even more. It's a student who has a lot of potential, but ignores all of it. Sam. That's her name. There's nothing worse than not being able to reach out to a student. Even Quentin Fields let her in, and she thought that if she just got him to appreciate her, the others would be easy and follow. But this Sam, she seems like more of a loner than a follower. And Haley can respect that, she just wishes there was some way to convince her that getting good grades is important.

She sets her stack of papers aside, and decides to finish them the next day. She has to stop by Peyton's before she goes home to see how the brokenhearted woman is doing. Even though her little pity party is starting to bother Haley more than Haley likes to admit. She should be the one sulking, since Nathan is probably already filling Lucas' head with thoughts of Brooke.

Peyton's sitting on the couch when Haley arrives. There are a handful of used Kleenexes sitting next to her, and the TV isn't on. She sighs inwardly, and goes to her friend. She doesn't see Brooke, so she figures she must not be home, which kind of disappoints her considering the state one of their good friends is in.

"Hey Peyton," Haley speaks softly. Peyton looks up at her through swollen, red eyes.

"Hey Hales," she sniffles.

Haley sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "How you doing today?"

"Not so good," Peyton refers to all of the Kleenexes. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

"This isn't you, Peyton," Haley answers her. "The Peyton I know would never sit around her house, crying because of Lucas. The Peyton I know would be out there doing something about it."

"Like what?" Peyton asks. "I fucking waited for him on his bed in nothing but lingerie, and threw myself at him, and all he did was show me the hickey he so proudly wears."

"Then, maybe it's time to move on, Peyt." Haley can't believe she's saying it, considering her bet, but maybe it is time for Peyton to move on. She's been nothing but bitchy or crying since she's come back to Tree Hill, and most people are just sick of it.

"How do I move on from Lucas?" Peyton asks. "It's been two years since it ended. If I haven't moved on yet, it's because I'm not supposed to."

"You didn't date anybody else at all during those two years?" Haley asks, a bit skeptical.

"Yeah, I did, but he broke up with me because I was still in love with Lucas." Peyton tells her.

"Then maybe you just need to make Lucas jealous, or something," Haley offers. "Maybe if he saw you with someone else, he'd realize what a dumbass he's being, and decide he can't stand seeing you with anyone else."

"Do you think?" Peyton sniffles. "That might be a great idea, Hales."

"Maybe," Haley shrugs. She feels bad for pushing Peyton towards Lucas still, considering how bad he's crushed her, but hell, she has a bet to win.

"But, how do I have Lucas see me with someone else?"

"Simple. Nathan and I can get Lucas to go out to Tric, and you can just so happen to have a date on the same night."

"We'd have to get the date first," Peyton says.

"Yes," Haley nods, wondering how in the hell they were going to find someone to date Peyton. "Anyone you've had your sights on lately?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Peyton asks.

"Right. Lucas. Maybe Brooke knows someone we can hook you up with," Haley offers.

"Yeah," Peyton chimes in. "But, we can't tell Brooke it's because I'm trying to make Lucas jealous."

"Why not?" Haley asks.

"Because, she'll want to think I'm moving on. And I don't want her to know how pathetic I am." Peyton says.

"You two are best friends, she won't care."

"I know, but I just want her to think I am moving on and doing fine. She's been acting kind of weird around me since this all happened. I don't think she can handle seeing me like this. So, lets just keep this between us, okay?"

"Okay, if you say so," Haley shrugs. "So, get working on the date, and let me know what's going on."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brooke's shop is all lit up in the darkness of downtown Tree Hill. Lucas smiles as he watches her through the plate glass window. She doesn't notice him, as she carries on on the inside. He smiles as he watches her cuss out some innocent piece of clothing. She's talking to herself quite frequently. At least he thins she is, because he hasn't seen Millie in the last ten minutes that he's been watching her. After watching her cuss out yet another piece of clothing, Lucas chuckles, but knocks on the door. She's startled, but she comes to the door.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" She asks as she opens the door. "I really can't be seen with you right now. I am afraid of what will happen to me in my sleep." She doesn't open the door all the way, just enough so her face can peak through the opening.

"If we get caught, you can some and stay at my house," he shrugs.

She narrows her eyebrows and gives him a mean look. "I'm serious, Lucas, you should probably just go."

"You see, I would love to just go, but I really can't get the other day out of my head," he says. "Besides, I have something to show you."

"Show me?" She asks.

"Yeah, something like a surprise, I guess."

"A surprise? For what?"

"To show how serious I am about being with you. I know now isn't the right time, and that I have a lot more proving to do, but it will happen some day. I promise that."

"You're delusional, Lucas," Brooke shakes her head. "But, I love surprises." She opens the door for him to enter, and he goes and stands in the center of the room. "So, surprise. Where is it?" She asks, searching for some kind of package where it could be hiding.

"You want it just like that?" He asks, with a smile. "No kiss or anything?"

"Lucas," she scolds.

"Fine. Fine." He holds his hands up. "Surprise first." He reaches for the front of his shirt and starts to unbutton it.

"If you're surprise is your…package, then you should probably just leave now." Brooke says.

"It's not," Lucas shakes his head, and continues to unbutton his shirt.

"Did you hide it beneath your clothes to keep it a secret?" She asks.

"Something like that," he smirks. He removes his button down shirt, only to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. "Are you ready for the surprise?" He asks, holding onto the hem of his shirt.

"I'm not sure," Brooke winces. "Is this going to be scary?"

"Maybe," he laughs. "Okay, here it goes.

He quickly removes his shirt, revealing large black letters across his chest and abdomen. Brooke squints her eyes to read what it says, even though she knows as soon as she sees it. She just can't believe it. **BROOKE** is across his chest, and **DAVIS** is across his abdomen.

"Oh…my…god," she pales. She brings her hand up to her mouth, and stares blankly at the words, her name! "You did not!" She shrieks.

"What?" Lucas asks.

"You did not get my name tattooed on your chest! You are an idiot! Oh my god, oh my god. You have got to be kidding me! Do you realize what you have done to yourself! You have permanently scarred your body and all for nothing! What? Did you think that if you got my name tattooed on you that I would just automatically fall back in love with you! I mean, come on, we've had some great sex, but it nowhere constitutes something this permanent! You are an idiot Lucas Scott! What is Peyton going to do when she sees that? What are you going to do, going swimming with a shirt on all the time? Don't you think that'll be suspicious! And you won't be able to wear a white shirt at all because you'll be able to see that right through it!"

Lucas expects this outburst from Brooke, so he only chuckles as she rambles on and on about all of the consequences his actions will have. "I just wanted you to know how serious I am about you," he tells her.

"You are SO wrong!" She throws her hands into the air. "This is kind of-"

She stops mid-sentence when Lucas turns around, only revealing more words in big black ink. **IS THE ONE FOR ME**. She screams out in frustration. **BROOKE DAVIS IS THE ONE FOR ME**. How stupid can Lucas Scott be? Getting a tattoo like that!

"You are so going to regret this. Especially when we never get back together! What are you going to tell your kids when they ask who Brooke Davis is? And your kids, might I remind you, will probably be with Peyton, and they're probably going to want to know why daddy has their mommy's best friend tattooed on his chest!"

"Calm down, Brooke," Lucas tries to comfort her.

"Calm down?! Calm down! I'll show you calm down! How can I calm down when you have my name tattooed on your chest!" She screams. "How could you do this to Peyton? How could you do this to me? How am I supposed to explain why you would tattoo my name on your chest! And that big! Come on. You could have at least gotten something smaller! You've ruined your whole chest, Lucas. Completely ruined! Who will want to sleep with you when all they can read is my name?"

"Brooke," Lucas laughs. She has finally taken a breath and is trying to recover from almost hyperventilating. "It's okay, really."

"It's not okay!" She yells. "How can this be okay? Why did you do this? Why! You could have at least come and talked to me before you did something so dramatic! I would have told you what a stupid idea it was! Getting my name tattooed on my chest! Are you kidding me, Lucas?"

"Actually, I am." Lucas laughs.

"What?!"

"It's not real," he tells her. "It's just henna, it'll come off."

"What?" Brooke asks, weakly.

"It's fake tattoo," he explains. "I did it just to see your reaction."

Brooke goes silent. A joke? Is he lying? "Are you lying?"

"No," he laughs. "Nathan told me I had to do something dramatic to get you to see that I was serious, so I went and got a fake tattoo to see what your reaction would be."

Brooke breathes a sigh of relief. "You are not funny," she tells him. "And why was Nathan talking to you about winning me back? Does he know about us?"

"No," Lucas shakes his head. "He knows that I want you back, though."

"Why does he know that?" Brooke puts her hands on her hips.

"He figured it out," he shrugs. "Please don't freak out, Brooke." Lucas walks towards her, and puts his hands on her arms. "I know it scares you that I want to be with you, but you already know. I called you up and asked you to marry me, but please don't start avoiding me because of it."

Brooke scoffs. "Oh no, I won't avoid you because of it. I'll avoid you because you are psycho."

"Psycho?" Lucas laughs.

"Yes! Getting my named fake tattooed on your chest just to see my reaction. That's a little crazy, Lucas."

"I am serious about us, Brooke."

"Go be serious about, Peyton. Okay? She's the one that's in love with you."

"I'm not in love with her," he shrugs. "I know right now you don't think you're in love with me, but you will again some day."

"Lucas, I do love you, but it can never be more than a friendship anymore. You do understand that, right?" Brooke asks, trying to let him down easily.

"I understand why you feel that way," Lucas nods. "But, you do know I'm not going to give up that easily, right?"

"You have too," Brooke sighs. "I can't do that to Peyton. I can't hurt her anymore. Do you know how bad she's been since you rubbed your hickey in her face? She's been a walking zombie ever since."

"Brooke, you should do her a favor and convince her to fall for someone else," Lucas steps back. "I can't be with Peyton. I can't be with anyone except for you."

"Stop saying that," Brooke shakes her head vigorously. "We can't be together. Ever again."

"What about all that time we spent together with Angie?" He asks. "You didn't feel right us being a family?"

"We weren't a family," Brooke says forcefully. "I took care of a baby for a little while, and you helped me out. That's all that it was."

"Do you remember that night you came over with Angie because she was crying and you had sketches to get done?" Brooke nods. "I don't know about you, but that night just felt so right. Like that was how it was meant to be. Me keeping the baby quiet and content while you work, or you keeping the baby occupied while I write a new book, and then at night, falling asleep together on the couch, a baby sitting between us."

Brooke starts to feel butterflies flitter in her stomach, and she curses them away. God, he is so right, but he can't be. She wants nothing more than to have a child, and Lucas would be a great father and husband, she just can't do it to her best friend. She knows what it feels like.

"No, Lucas," she shakes her head. "No matter how right that night felt, it just can't be like that. I love you, Lucas Scott, but I'm not in love with you. We can't be a family. We can't have our happily ever after. And even if we did get together, it would just never turn out okay. Too many people would get hurt. Too many people would get in the way."

"No one would get in the way, Brooke. I won't let them."

"It's never going to happen," she shakes her head, trying to convince him. Trying to convince _her_. Lucas closes his eyes, and fights away the tears that are threatening his eyes. She can be so convincing, it makes him want to give up. "You should probably go home and try to get that tattoo washed off."

Lucas nods, silently. He feels somewhat lost, like this is the end. Like, there would be no more enjoying Brooke Davis' flesh against his own. No more trying to convince her that he's the one for her, and she's the one for him. He knows he should probably just go, but his feet won't move. He's stuck in that spot before her, in her little store, his mom's old café.

Brooke's not backing down. She crosses her arms over her chest, and keeps a stern look on her face, no matter how hard it is to keep up the façade. She can't be with him, no matter how long it's taken to convince herself she's not in love with him. No matter how long she's longed for him to speak the exact words to her that he is. It's just ridiculous. Thy had their chance a very long time ago, and neither were in love with the other enough to keep it going.

"People that are meant to be, always find their way in the end," Lucas speaks, quoting Brooke Davis. "Maybe this is it, Brooke."

"It's not," she whispers.

"It has to be," he says, desperately trying to hold onto her. "How can two people go so long without each other, only to find out that they were what they were missing all along. If you love something, set it free, right? We found each other in the end, Brooke."

"Too many things have been screwed up," she shakes her head. "Too many people have been hurt. I can't do it again. I can't do it to Peyton. I can't do what she did to me."

"What did she do to you?" Lucas asks, desperately. "You broke up with me. I know she kissed me, but it was meaningless."

"I'm not bringing up the past. It's in the past for a reason. Just like we are."

"Not all of us," he says, adamantly. "You can't just pretend like we haven't slept together. You can't just pretend like we weren't a family when Angie was here, even if it was a make believe family."

"Please, just go," she whispers.

"I'll go, if you can tell me that you're honestly, swear to god, not in love with me at all. That everything between is over. That there isn't a connection between us."

Brooke stays silent. She'll be lying if she does as he says, so she doesn't say anything. And Lucas sees this as his in. He starts to walk forward, and places a hand on her cheek. Brooke closes her eyes, and breathes in deeply. Lucas Scott truly is the only boy she'll ever lose all of it for.


	5. Heart Attack

**So, yay! An update! I'm on spring break right now, so for the next week, I might be doing this a lot. So, yay again! We'll see, though. Sorry I kind of just vanished, but hell, life seriously got in the way. So, enough of that. An update! Yay! Ha Ha **

**Oh! And I wrote a one shot yesterday, and today I wrote like over half of a chapter to a continuation of that. So, if you've read that, look out for an update on that! And for those of you who wanted an update, you can thank Toddntan. The awesomest person on all of ! LOL And really, I enjoy the idea of that story, because who hasn't had a crush on one of their teachers at some point in their life time? Unless you had old teachers or something. ANYWAY! Moving on…**

**Excuse the mistakes, as always, I don't have a beta or anything. And enjoy! **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Brooke flipped, huh?" Nathan laughs as Lucas explains the story about the fake tattoos. "That's hilarious, dude. You knew she would."

Lucas laughs along with Nathan, and takes a sip from his beer. He doesn't even know why he let Haley drag him out tonight. He'd much rather be trying to get into Brooke's pants again. Damn, that's all he can think about lately. He shakes his head, and tries to rid the image of her moaning his name out of his head.

"I think she's falling for me again, though," Lucas speaks confidently. "I think it's only a matter of time before we're getting married." He smiles brightly into his beer, and remembers the night he showed her his fake tattoo.

_Lucas places his hand onto her cheek, and she leans into it. She hasn't said anything, and he sees that as a good thing. She's not exactly proclaiming her love for him, but she's not rejecting him either. He gently tilts her face upward with his hand, and slowly moves his lips onto hers. And her lips press back against his. It's so touching, and intimate, it's all he needs. Usually this would escalate into something more, but he doesn't want it to. He wants to just leave it at that, because he's already completely fulfilled. _

_He pulls back, and presses his forehead against hers. "Thank you," he whispers. _

_"For what?" She asks. _

_"For not kicking me out again." He grabs her hand and brings both their hands between their chests. "I'm going to prove to you, Brooke Davis, that you are the one for me, and I'm the one for you." _

"You think so?" Nathan asks, hopeful. "Did she say anything?"

"Nope," Lucas smiles, knowing her not saying anything was a good thing. "Where's Hales? She made me come out tonight, and now she's completely ditching us? What the hell is up with that?"

"Oh, yeah, I don't know. She just said she'd meet us here. I think she has something planned, but she wouldn't let me in on it," Nathan shrugs, throwing back the rest of his beer, and ordering another one.

"Is Brooke coming out tonight?" Lucas asks. He hasn't been able to talk to her since she's been staying home with Peyton more than going to work lately. He's hoping tonight he'll be able to see her, though.

"I think so," Nathan nods. "I'm not sure, though. I do think Peyton will be here, though, just to warn you."

"Great," Lucas sighs. "I think I need a shot."

Nathan laughs, and they both order a shot of tequila.

"There you guys are!" Haley walks up behind them. "I couldn't see you two through the crowd." She gives Nathan a kiss and Lucas a hug. "I was over talking to Peyton, she actually has a date." She eyes Lucas to see his reaction.

"Good," he sighs. "She won't be bothering me, then."

Nathan smiles widely at Haley, before taking a drink of his beer, which earns him a shot in the gut. "You don't care that she's out with Chase?"

"Chase?" Lucas asks, kind of appalled. "Chase, as in Brooke's ex?" Haley nods. "She's good at picking up Brooke's sloppy seconds, I guess." Lucas smirks into his beer as he takes a drink.

Haley huffs. Sure, Chase isn't the exact choice she had in mind, but it's the best they could come up with. It's not like there are a lot of single guys in Tree Hill who aren't already attached, or have been attached to someone they knew. And Chase was the only one willing to go on a pretend date with Peyton. Hell, he even knows it's a fake date, that's how desperate they got.

"Maybe you should go say hi to her," Haley urges Lucas.

"I'm okay," Lucas waves her off. "I think Nathan and I are going to go play that basketball game, right Nathan?" Lucas looks at him.

"Dude, I would, but I'm married to her, and if I ditch her, that means I don't get any tonight," Nathan laughs.

"Man, you are so whipped. Fine, I'll go play by myself. Let me know if you see Brooke." He walks off, with his beer in his hand.

"You're fighting a lost cause, Hales," Nathan shrugs his eyebrows. "He's already told me he's in love with Brooke."

"You're lying," Haley sighs. "Besides, you still have to get Brooke to be with him, and I bet that _never_ happens."

"So, you want to do another bet?" Nathan raises an eyebrow.

Haley groans. "Don't even go there!" Nathan laughs, and wraps an arm around his wife's waist. She is pretty hot when she's frustrated.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peyton sits by herself, waiting for Chase to return from the bathroom, but that seems like it's been forever ago. She sighs and sips from the straw in her drink. How can she make Lucas jealous if her fake date isn't even with her? She groans loudly, and sets her head into her hand. She scans the room, looking for any familiar faces. It's sad she doesn't know most these people anymore. It's changed a lot since high school. But, her eyes stop on the basketball game. Lucas, the love of her life, is shooting the little basketballs through the hoop, making most of them. God, he's gorgeous. He's not even paying attention to anything going on around him, though. How is she going to make him jealous if he just keeps playing that game?"

"Sorry I took so long," Chase returns. "The new bartender had a question."

"It's fine," she shrugs. "So, I found him." She points in the direction of Lucas. "I don't think this is going to work, Chase. He doesn't notice anything when he's playing basketball."

"Don't worry, we'll make him jealous," Chase assures her. "I can't believe you two didn't make it. I was so sure you two would be married by now."

"Me too," she sighs. "I screwed that up, though."

"Hey!" Chase pats her hand. "Don't pout. We're out, in Tric, trying to have fun. Put a smile on your face. You can't let him know you're down in the dumps, otherwise it'll never work. Now, come on, let's go dance or something."

"Okay," Peyton perks up, and grabs hold of his hand and follow him to the dance floor. She laughs as he grabs her waist and spins her around, praying and hoping that Lucas is watching as he does so.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucas just so happens to look up as Chase is spinning Peyton around on the dance floor, which doesn't bother him at all. What bothers him is that Brooke has just walked in with Julian Baker. What the fuck?! He forgets his game, grabs his beer, and walks back over to Nathan, where it seems as though Haley has abandoned him again.

"What the hell is Brooke doing with Julian?" Lucas demands.

"Who is Julian?" Nathan asks.

"The guy that's turning my book into a movie. Brooke just walked in with him." He points at the two, who are at the bar ordering a drinks…and smiling! "That guy really has some nerve!"

"Calm down, Lucas, you don't know if they're here on a date or not."

Lucas ignores his brother, and walks away towards Julian and Brooke. Brooke's eyes grow wide when she seems him, and Julian's smirk appears on his face. Lucas tries his best to put a smile on, without looking pissed, and stands right in front of the two.

"I didn't know you guys would be out tonight," he says, hoping the bitterness isn't showing.

"It was kind of last minute," Brooke speaks up. "How are you?" She asks, trying to kill some of the tension. She knew going to Tric with Julian was a bad idea, but the guy just had to be so persistent.

"Just fine," Lucas answers. "Trying to get drunk. You two?"

"Perfect," Julian answers.

"Are you here together?" Lucas asks.

"Well, we came in the door together," Julian smirks. "So, I guess that means we're here together."

"Can I talk to you, Brooke?" Lucas asks, now ignoring Julian.

"Um, sure, Luke. Excuse me, Julian," she smiles at Julian, and walks away with Lucas. Damn, she wishes she wasn't afraid for her life right in this moment. "Lucas, this really isn't what it looks like."

"It's not?" Lucas fumes. "Because it kind of looks like you're on a date right now. Is that what it is? Are you on a date with him?"

"Lucas," she sighs, "even if it was a date, it really wouldn't be your business. We're not together."

"Oh, come on, Brooke, don't give me that, shit. After everything that happened the other night?" He asks, throwing his hands to the side.

"What happened?" She asks. "Nothing. You pulled some stupid little stunt to see my reaction, and then demanded I tell you I'm not in love with you. Nothing happened, Lucas. It is what it is, and that's it." She starts to walk away, but Lucas grabs her arm and pulls her back into his chest.

"Please, Brooke, don't be like that," he begs. "Don't pretend like there isn't something here. You know there is. I know there is."

"I can't be seen with you," she tries to free her arm from his grasp, but he's too strong.

"You can do anything you want to do, Brooke. So, please, what do you want to do?" His blue eyes bore into her hazel ones.

"Right now, I want to go and drink," she answers. "So, please, let me go, Lucas. Just let me go, okay?" He knows she means more than just her arm, but he can't. He can barely even let go of her arm, but he does, and she storms off as soon as he does.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You okay?" Julian asks when Brooke returns. "Because that looked pretty intense."

"I'm fine," she nods, grabbing her drink and taking a long swig. "Just friendly discussion," she shrugs.

"Whatever you say," Julian chuckles. "So, uh, how many drinks is it going to take for you to agree to this?"

"Hmmm…I don't know, but I will let you know when I get there," she laughs. "So, how about you buy me a shot?" She smirks, putting her hand on her hip.

"Conversation with Lucas that bad, huh?" Julian smirks back, raising his eyebrows. "He does know this isn't a date, right?" Brooke rolls her eyes with a laugh. "I mean, you are hot, but I could never date the second leading lady," he laughs.

"Story of my life," Brooke laughs.

"What's going on with you two? It seems to me like he is being a little jealous over us being here together. I thought it was Peyton he was in love with?"

"Who knows who he is in love with," Brooke sighs. "One minute it's me, then it's Peyton, and then it's Lindsey. So, whatever. Let's talk about something else. Like, I don't know, you!"

"And what do you want to know about me, Brooke Davis?"

"What is your background? I mean, you read mine in a book, so what's your story?"

"What's to tell? I hate my dad, I love my job, oh, and did I mention I used to date Peyton?" He takes a sip of his drink, as he eyes Brooke to see her reaction. Which is exactly what he planned on seeing. Mouth agape, eyes wide.

"You dated Peyton?" She asks, astonished.

"Yep," he nods. "When Lucas' book came out, she was obsessed with it. So much so, I felt like she was cheating on me with that book."

"Oh god," Brooke groans. "Does Lucas know you used to date Peyton?"

"No," Julian shakes his head. "But, by the way he is looking at you, I don't think he'd care that it was Peyton I was once dating," he nods his head in Lucas' direction. Brooke looks, and sees Lucas staring them down, the look of death in his eyes.

"Yeah, let's not mention that to anyone, okay?" She chuckles. "You see, this week, Lucas thinks he's in love with me. So, you get the look of death, and I get a fake tattoo on his chest."

"Fake tattoo?" Julian shakes his head. "Are you interested in him?"

"It's hard to let go of your first love, Julian," Brooke sighs.

"Tell me about it," Julian takes a drink and looks around the room. "Speaking of, Peyton is here, too."

"She is?" Brooke perks up, and scans the room. "Damn it. That means I really have to avoid Lucas, and maybe even you, too."

"Who's that guy she is with?" He points over at the two dancing.

"Oh, that's just Chase," Brooke says non-chalantly. "Chase!" She exclaims, and gives a huff. "Ugh! I swear, that girl has no idea how to pick her own boyfriends, she has to recycle mine!"

"Do I sense some bitterness in that tone?" Julian chuckles. "And she did date me."

"And now she'll think I'm recycling you," Brooke sighs, and takes a drink. "It just, it figures she would be here with Chase. Now she's had the two guys I was seriously involved with in high school." She gestures the bartender over and orders two shots.

"That bitter?" Julian chuckles. "You can get back at her by agreeing to Lucas' wishes, you know."

"I'm not like that," Brooke groans, sliding her shots towards her. Julian steps up to the bar, ready to do a shot with her. "Oh, did you think one of these were for you?" She chuckles. Julian squints. "Well, they were both for me, but I guess you can have one." He chuckles and takes one of the shot glasses. They clink the glass together, and then throw them back.

"Yeah, I guess you are that bitter," Julian laughs after setting his glass down.

"Not bitter, annoyed," Brooke corrects him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"DO you think they're on a date?" Lucas asks Nathan. "I think it looks like a date. She wouldn't answer me, but I think it's a date. How can she go on a date with that guy? He's not even that great of a guy! He's mean, and rude, and how has she even met him? I don't get it."

"Calm down, Lucas," Nathan chuckles. "You really think that guy can compete with your history? What with the 'I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis,' on the beach and 'Because I love you, Brooke,' in the rain. No way. He has nothing on you, man. Just calm down, sit back, and wait for it to explode."

Lucas breathes in a deep breath, trying to relax. It would be so much easier to relax if Brooke wasn't here on a date. "Wait a minute," Lucas shakes his head, "how do you know so many details of our relationship?"

"I don't know, I read your journal," he shrugs, as if it's no big deal.

"You what?!" Lucas exclaims.

"Maybe it was in your book?" Nathan asks, hopefully.

"No, it definitely wasn't in my book," Lucas shakes his head. "Lindsey wouldn't let me keep it in my book. You really did read my journal. There's something wrong with you."

"What?" Nathan chuckles. "I was bored one day, and found a way to occupy my time. Some of it was pretty erotic," Nathan chuckles. "And if it wouldn't have been about _you_ with Brooke, I probably would have gotten off on it."

Lucas laughs and punches his brother in the arm. "There really is something wrong with you." Lucas shakes his head, and his eyes wander over to Peyton, who is still dancing with Chase. She looks like she's having fun, and he's glad that she is. "You think Peyton really is dating Chase?" He asks.

"You're not getting jealous, are you?" Nathan leans forward, suddenly worried.

"No," Lucas shakes his head. "I just think it would be weird, is all. I mean, Brooke's ex? Did she even talk to Chase while Brooke was dating him?"

"I don't know," Nathan shrugs. "Don't really care, either."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Chase!" Peyton shouts. "We have to stop! I seriously need a drink!" She fans herself down, and grabs his hand, leading him to their table. "Do you think Lucas noticed us at all?"

Chase nods, and looks at Lucas. "I saw him looking over here a couple of times."

"Really?" Peyton's face lights up. She looks at Lucas, who is talking to Nathan, and every once in awhile looking up, but not looking at her. Instead, he is looking over at Brooke, and Julian. Julian! Oh shit! "Oh shit," she mumbles.

"What?" Chase asks.

"Julian Baker."

"What? Who?" He looks around the room to see if he can find who she is talking about.

"Julian Baker, my ex-boyfriend from California. I wonder what the hell he is doing here. And here with Brooke." She takes a drink, and keeps eyeing her ex. Why would he be here? "Let's go talk to them."

"Who?" Chase asks.

"Julian and Brooke."

"Are you sure?" Chase asks, not sure he wants to be around Brooke when he's supposed to be on a date with Peyton.

"Yeah, come on." She grabs Chase's hand and leads him over to Brooke and Julian. "Hey, Brooke. Julian."

"Hey, Peyton," Brooke smiles, coming up from her drink. "Do you know Julian Baker?" She asks, sarcastically.

"Yes, I do," Peyton nods with a fake smile. "Do you know Chase Adams?"

Both guys stand back awkwardly, not sure of what is going on between the two girls. Neither of them wants to get into the middle either. So they watch as the two stare each other down. Each with a fake smile on their face. Neither willing to budge an inch.

"So, what's going on Peyton? Are you on a date or something?" Brooke asks. She's not even sure where all this bitterness has come from. She's been feeling very guilty all week, and comforting Peyton as much as she can, trying to get her through this thing with Lucas. Now, all she wants to do is slam her face into the bar. Maybe it's the built up frustration of not being able to even try things with Lucas again. Maybe it's because Chase is _her_ ex-boyfriend, and she thinks Peyton has had her fair share of her ex-boyfriends. Maybe it's because Peyton never even told her she dated someone else after Lucas.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Peyton nods. "With Chase," she grabs his arm and pulls him close to her. "Are you on a date?"

"Nope," Brooke shakes her head. "Julian is just trying to get me to agree to making the costumes for Lucas' movie. What do you think? Should I do it?"

"Do what you want," Peyton shrugs. "Why don't you just marry Lucas?"

"Maybe I will," Brooke stands, getting into Peyton's face.

"Girls, girls," Julian steps into the middle, trying to diffuse the situation. "What's going on here? You're best friends."

"Were," Brooke speaks. "Until she decided to date another one of my exes."

"Oh, that's what this is about?" Peyton chuckles. "Jealous, Brooke? Maybe another one of your boyfriends liked me more than you?" Peyton throws at her. Why is she so bitter? Brooke has been nothing but great to her through everything, but she can't help it. "Or, I know, you should just whore yourself out to _my_ ex-boyfriend."

"It's a good thing you told me about that," Brooke speaks sarcastically. "Because then maybe I would have known."

"It doesn't matter," Peyton shrugs. "You're good at sleeping with my boyfriends."

"Julian, are you Peyton's boyfriend?" Brooke turns her head to look at him. He shakes it. "Didn't think so. And you know, the last time I saw you, you were crying and moping about because you found out Lucas was sleeping with someone else. Now all of a sudden you're out on a date with Chase? Funny how fast you got over Lucas."

"No, Brooke, she only-" Chase starts.

"No, Chase, stop. She doesn't deserve an explanation. She'd rather be a whore with my ex-boyfriend."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What is going on over there?" Lucas asks, pointing towards Brooke and Peyton. "That looks pretty heated."

"It does," Nathan nods. "And we should probably stay out of it."

"I have to see what's going on," Lucas ignores his brother and starts to walk towards them.

"Lucas!" Nathan shouts, trying to grab his arm. "Damn it."

Lucas is amused to hear the two girls yelling back and forth about being whores and stealing ex-boyfriends. He thought they were over this stuff. For a while, Brooke didn't forgive Peyton for something, but eventually she did, and they've been best friends ever since. So, what has gotten the two so heated tonight?

"Don't yell at me because your boyfriend didn't love you enough to stay and fight for you!" Peyton yells, her face very close to Brooke's.

"Oh yeah, like he had a chance to with you being in his damn face all the time!" Brooke yells back.

It only takes a minute for Lucas to realize that they're fighting over him. If he didn't feel so guilty, he would be a little turned on, but since he doesn't want to see the two fight anymore, especially since he's trying to win Brooke back, he just feels even worse. He takes a step forward, but Julian stops him.

"Not a good idea, man," he shakes his head. "Maybe you should just let them fight this out."

"They're going to kill each other," Lucas points out.

"They won't. Just give them a minute," Julian rationalizes.

"You are such a whore, Brooke! Why are you so pissed I'm here with Chase, anyway? Is it because you still want him or something?"

"No, I've been over that a long time!" Brooke yells back. "What makes me mad is that you can't seem to find your own boyfriend. You always have to pick up where I left off. Funny, why is that, Peyton?"

"I do not!" Peyton defends herself. "We just wanted to go out together."

"I bet this isn't even a real date, huh?" Brooke asks. "You are pathetic, Peyton!"

"Not a real date!" Peyton shrieks. She turns her head to the side, and sees Lucas standing between Chase and Julian. She decides she has to do something drastic. So, she grabs Chase by the front of the shirt, and presses her lips hard against his. If anything, she can make Lucas jealous in the process of pissing Brooke off.

"Oh yeah!" Brooke shouts, and grabs the front of Julian's shirt, and presses her mouth against his, but only for a brief moment.

"Brooke!" Lucas shouts, suddenly very angry. Her eyes grow wide. She didn't even know Lucas was standing there.

"Once again, a whore!" Peyton shouts. "Has to out do me, by doing every guy in her path!"

Brooke narrows her eyebrows at Peyton, and gets an evil look on her face. She grabs Lucas' shirt without even looking at him, and pulls him into her. The whole time she is looking at Peyton, daring her to say anything.

"You wouldn't," Peyton gasps.

"I wouldn't?" Brooke challenges.

"Brooke," Lucas whispers, trying to gain her attention. "Brooke, do you really want to do this?"

"Do I?" Brooke scoffs. "I've wanted to do this ever since Peyton told me she was in love with you."

"What?" Lucas asks, confused.

Brooke grips his shirt tighter, and pulls him closer. "Show Peyton how you really feel, Lucas." She demands, still not looking at him.

"Brooke," Lucas tries to stop her from doing something she's going to regret. "She's your friend, Brooke."

"Was," Brooke corrects him. "Do you still have that fake tattoo on your chest?"

"No, it washed off," he answers. As much as he doesn't want her to do this, he can't wait for it. Because once and for all, it can be in the open, and he won't have to hide how he feels anymore.

"Too bad," she sighs, and pulls his face into hers. "I guess this will have to do." She presses her lips hard against his, and slips her tongue past his lips. Lucas is in shock, but not in shock enough to not respond. So his tongue meets hers, and he closes his eyes, actually enjoying kissing her once again. Finally.

Peyton gasps, and tears form in her eyes. Is her best friend really kissing Lucas right in front of her? There has to be something wrong with this. She's only doing it because she's mad at her, not because there's something else going on. There absolutely cannot be anything going on between Brooke and Lucas. It doesn't make any sense at all.

Lucas gets so wrapped up in the kiss, his hands snake around her waist, and pulls her closer to his body. It's only been a few days since they've kissed, but it seems like an eternity, and he just doesn't want to stop. He wants to stay permanently attached to her lips.

Brooke kissed him out of revenge, but the instant her lips met his, all revenge faded away, and it was just her and Lucas kissing. He has an amazing way of sweeping her off her feet, even though he doesn't mean to. She knows she'll probably regret this tomorrow when Peyton starts her sobbing thing all over again, but damn does it feel good right now.

Nathan stands back with his mouth hanging open. He has definitely won the bet, and he cannot wait to gloat in Haley's face. In fact, maybe he can enforce the rules starting tonight. He just wishes Haley were here to witness this, because there's no way she's going to believe him when he tells her.

"Get a room," Peyton spits at them, and then grabs Chase's arms and storms off. Even after they leave, the two don't break apart, and Julian sees this as a reason to leave. Who is he to get in the way of true love? Just the thought makes him laugh a little.

"You two really might want to get a room," Nathan finally speaks, and they finally break apart. "Damn, that was hot."

"Where'd everyone go?" Brooke asks.

"I'm sure they were a little uncomfortable with your making out, so they left," Nathan informed them. "You're going to have a big story to tell Peyton tomorrow when you guys are sober."

"I'm sober," Brooke tries to defend. "I'm just sick of her incessant moping, or whatever it is!" She waves her hand in the air.

"Nothing to say, Lucas?" Nathan asks, while chuckling at Brooke.

"Huh?" Lucas asks, finally coming back to reality. "No," he shakes his head. "I do think we should get a room, though." He grabs Brooke by the waist and pulls her into him.

"Look, just because I-"

Lucas cuts Brooke off by putting his mouth over hers. She tries to object, but eventually gives in to him. "Mmm," Lucas moans, pulling away. "So, my house or yours?"

"Okay, guys, as much as I would love to watch this, I'm going to find my wife and rub it in her face that I won the bet!" He jets off before they can ask him about the bet.

"So?" Lucas asks. "We might be able to go to your house after everything with Peyton."

Brooke shakes her head. "Definitely yours."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It only takes fifteen minutes for the two to get from Tric to Lucas' house. And ten minutes for them to get from his car to the door. They couldn't wait to get inside, so they started kissing in the car. Passionate kisses, making up for long lost time. It's Lucas the pulls back, gets out of his side, and goes to her side. He grabs her by the arm, pulls her out of the car, and into his arms. His mouth collides with hers, and their tongues intertwine. His hands find her backside, and he lifts her up, and her legs wrap around his waist. He holds onto her tight, as he walks them both in through his front door.

He's not taking her into the bedroom. He decides that's too long of a wait, instead he slams her up against the wall, and presses his mouth harder against hers. He fumbles around at the bottom of her shirt, until he finally gets it over her head. Their mouths part only for seconds while the shirt goes between them. Brooke's tiny hands are fervently working on Lucas' buttons. And she can't get enough of his kisses. Her back is pressed hard up against the wall, but she barely notices the pain through the way Lucas is kissing, and sucking on her neck.

"Mmmm…Lucas," she moans, gasping for air.

"Brooke," he moans back, nuzzling his face in her neck. Sucking on her ear. Licking her on that spot right behind her ear, where he knows drives her nuts. He reaches for her breast, and squeezes, but she quickly swats him away.

"No time, Lucas," she grunts. "I need you in me. Now."

Lucas obeys, and slips his hand beneath her skirt in between her legs. She moans loudly as his fingers graze her nub. Lucas can feel her moist heat through her panties, and it's driving him crazy. He grabs the top of her underwear, and pulls them as far off her legs as he can before he pulls back some and pulls them down her legs. Brooke quickly undoes the button on his pants and pushes them down his legs. His boxers soon following.

"Are you sure you don't want to go slow?" Lucas asks, pulling away from her kisses.

"We have all night to go slow," she grunts. "Right now, I need you inside of me."

All night, Lucas grunts in pure joy. All night with Brooke Davis sounds pretty enticing to him. He positions himself at her entrance, and with a kiss, he pushes himself into her. He plummets into her, feeling every sensation as he slides down until he can no more. She gasps and he grunts. He pulls out and presses himself back in, using every muscle in his body to press himself into her. He pulls out again, and harder he goes back into her.

He's sweating profusely as he pumps in and out of her, using every ounce of strength that he has. She has her arms wrapped around his neck, holding on for dear life, while she screams out his name. Her vision becomes cloudy as he brings her closer and closer to the edge with each thrust into her. She wraps her legs tighter around his waist, wanting him to get deeper within her.

She's getting wetter with every thrust, and he's sliding into her even easier. He grabs her ass, and pulls her down onto him, harder as he slams into her. She's screaming his name, and it's driving him mad with pleasure. He can feel her walls clenching around him, and he knows she's getting close to her orgasm. He's getting close to his own, and he's glad because he's not sure for how much longer he can go on using this much of his energy.

"MMm..Lucas! AH! Oh..ohhuhhh…I'm gonna!" That's all Lucas needs to hear before he's exploding within her, spilling everything he has into the very depth of her. His body is going through spasms as he endures his earth shattering orgasm.

Brooke slowly starts tor regain her control as she calms down from her orgasm. She grips Lucas' shoulders, pulling him into her. God that felt so good. Se tries to pull his face to hers for a kiss, but there's something wrong. His face is pale, and his breathing is still very labored. His face is contorted.

"Lucas?" She asks. "Are you okay?"

He grunts in response, and lets her down. "Ugh, Brooke," he groans. "I think-I think there's-" He grabs his chest, and falls to the ground.

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieks. "Oh my god, Lucas!" She kneels down next to him, and tries to shake him. "Oh my god! Lucas! Wake up! Lucas, are you okay?!" She rubs the side of his face, but he's out cold.

She quickly rushes for her phone, and dials 911. "Hello? My-my-he just-he-we were-he passed out!"

She tries to tell the operator what has happened, but she can't seem to get the words, 'We were having sex and then he collapsed,' out of her mouth. So, she uses broken sentences and statements. She kneels down next to Lucas again, and wipes away some sweat from his face. Then she panics. The paramedics can't come and see him naked! She grabs his pants, which are around his ankles, and struggles to pull them up. Then she grabs her own shirt and pulls it over her head.

"Lucas, god, what happened to you?" She asks his lifeless form. The operator is still on the phone, and trying to get more out of Brooke, but Brooke doesn't know what to say. "I think he's had a heart attack," she says sadly. "He's going to be okay, right?"

It's not long before the paramedics show up, and get him on a stretcher. And she breaks down when she watches them start to work on him. They ask her to join them in the ambulance, and she goes, because as much as she likes to pretend she's not in love with him, she really can't lose him. So, she gets into the ambulance, and tries to stay out of the way, the whole time tears rolling down her face, and her silently begging for him not to die.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Don't get mad! I'm obviously not going to kill Lucas off. I just came up with this idea a long time ago of Lucas having a heart attack from having sex with Brooke. I mean, who wouldn't, right?! Love it? Hate it? Offended by it?! **


	6. Save Me

**Yes, I know. FINALLY another chapter in this story. It's been a while…PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I wonder if people are still reading this? Anyway…I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it! **

**OH! And to dianehermans…thanks for PMing me because sometimes I need a kick in the butt! **

It's a bright day. The sun is shining, the waves are crashing along the beach, seagulls are squawking, and Dan Scott is sitting across from his only grandson, watching him devour an ice-cream cone. It seems as though Dan always buys Jamie ice-cream whenever they are together, and it may be kind of a bribe to get the young child to like him. But, Dan likes to think it's more about spoiling his only grandson, making up for all of his past sins, and finally being the role model he should have been to Nathan and even Lucas.

"Grandpa Dan," Jamie looks up from his strawberry ice cream cone, pink goo schlackered all over his face, "how come you and nanny Deb aren't together? Aren't nannies and grandpas supposed to be together?"

"Well, Jamie, that's quite a long story," Dan raises his eyebrows. "Are you sure you want to hear all the boring details?"

"I'm not sure," the young boy shrugs, looking much older than he should. "I heard momma say once that nanny Deb was a few French fries short of a Happy Meal, what does that mean?"

"Um," Dan laughs, "you should probably ask your mom, that, son. I'm sure she could explain it better than I could." Dan enjoys the multitude of questions his curious grandson has, but sometimes he has no idea how to answer them. Or even if he _should_ answer them.

"If nanny Deb and uncle Skills got married, would that make them grandpa uncle Skills, and aunt nanny Deb?" Jamie cocks his head to the side and squints up at his grandfather.

"Nanny Deb and uncle Skills?" Dan chuckles. "That's ridiculous Jamie, something like that would never happen. Skills is your dad's age, and nanny Deb is…._really_ old."

"Hmm.." Jamie thinks for a moment. "I guess you're right," he nods. "I just heard them whispering the other day about Skills being nanny Deb's boyfriend. And I thought sometimes boyfriends and girlfriends got married."

"That would be correct, Jamie, but I'm sure you must have mistaken what you heard as something else. I highly doubt uncle Skills _would_ marry nanny Deb." Dan shakes his head, amused by the kid's imagination. Ah, to be so young and naïve. "Now, if you have no more questions and are done with that ice cream cone, we should probably get going."

"Yeah, okay," Jamie sighs before standing up. "I like spending time with you, grandpa Dan."

"As I like spending time with you, Jimmy Jam," Dan ruffles his hair.

"Dan Scott," a familiar voice catches his attention. He looks up from his grandson to find an older, yet flawlessly familiar face.

"Victoria Davis," Dan smirks. "I didn't know you still roamed these parts."

"I had no idea you were allowed to roam freely," she responds in that demeaning tone of voice he's always known her to have. And has always found somewhat tempting. "You look quite well in spite of having spent," she looks down at Jamie, and then sticks her nose in the air, "a few years in incarceration." She raises one eyebrow, and gives him a snooty smirk.

"As do you, Victoria," he gives her his best Dan Scott charm. "Still married, or have you finally sucked him dry?"

"Please," she crosses her arms over her chest and looks at her fingernails, "did you really think my pathetic excuse for an ex-husband could tie me down forever?"

"I never thought anything could tie you down," Dan's eyes glisten as he leans in towards her. "You were always a pretty amazing woman, Victoria Davis."

"Keep complimenting me and I may think you are groveling," she dishes out to him.

"You've never complained before."

"Grandpa Dan," Jamie tugs at his grandpa's pants.

"Oh," Dan almost forgot he is with his grandson. "Victoria, have you met my grandson, Jamie?"

"Ah, yes, the infamous Jamie Scott," Victoria looks down her nose at him. "Someone my daughter likes to spend a lot of _time_ and _money_ on. Although, I must say, being a grandpa sure looks good on you, Dan. Even though the term makes you sound incredibly old."

"Just one of the luxuries in life," Dan shrugs. "Jamie is amazing."

"I'm sure he is," Victoria says in an unenthused tone. "My daughter went through a phase where she thought she could be a mother. She came to her senses and realized she was not fit and I was not given the dreaded term."

"You're missing out, Ms. Davis," Dan smiles down at Jamie. "We have to get on our way, but we should meet up for dinner some time soon."

"Right," Victoria sighs. "I'll have to check my schedule."

"Altamore's at seven on Thursday. I'll be waiting," Dan smirks as he grabs Jamie's hand and leads him away before Victoria could object. There has always been something about Victoria Davis that drove Dan nuts, and now that they were both single, it was his time to finally figure out what it was.

"She's scary," Jamie shudders as they walk away.

"Yes, son, she is," Dan smiles.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You had a heart attack!" Haley shrieks, her tiny hands flying into the air. "A _heart attack_! And I am _just now_ finding out about it? Didn't you think something like this is something you should tell your best friend!"

"I-it just wasn't a big deal," Lucas shrugs, turning away from Haley. He feels horrible about not telling Haley about his heart attack a few nights previous, but Brooke made him promise not to give details. "It was a mild one, and I just, I didn't want to worry anyone."

"Lucas, I swear to God, if you weren't my best friend and brother-in-law, I would think you were the dumbest person alive! Do you know how I found out about your little heart attack? I heard a rumor through the school that that's why you were missing a couple of days, and that coupled with the fact you haven't returned any phone calls for the last few days sent me into a panic, which is the reason I am here right now! You can't jus disappear off the face of the Earth, and reappear and say 'Oh, it was just a mild _heart attack_, no freaking biggie!"

"I'm sorry, Hales!" Lucas says, pleadingly. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have avoided you, I should have just told you about it. I was wrong, okay? I just didn't want anyone having to worry about coming to see me in the hospital or any of that, and I knew I was going to be fine."

"I suppose Brooke knew about all of this, huh?" Lucas nods, and Haley shakes her head. "And _she_ didn't tell us either. Lucas," she sighs and rubs her temples. "Just, if something like that happens again, will you at least let us know?"

"Yes," Lucas nods, and walks towards his friend. He places his arm over her shoulders. "Haley, if something like this ever happens again, which it won't, I promise, I vow to inform you right away so you won't be worried."

Haley smiles at Lucas, and leans into his hug. "Now, you need to explain this whole Brooke thing to me."

Lucas pulls his arm away from her shoulders. "Listen, Hales, you know you are my go to person for everything. And I value your opinion very highly. It's just that, considering Brooke's relationship with Peyton, and everything else, I can't really get into the subject right now. I mean, I want to. Hell, I want to shout from the roof tops that I'm in love with Brooke Davis, but I can't. For her sake."

"Really, Lucas?" Haley looks up at her longest friend. "Brooke? You're one hundred percent sure you are in love with Brooke?" Lucas nods and Haley smiles a small smile. "I'm glad you've figured that out, Lucas, but if you're in any way having doubts, you need to step back and evaluate everything. You do remember the damage you caused before?"

"Yes, I do, Hales," Lucas nods. "Believe me, Haley, I was shocked when I figured it out myself. I mean, why is it Brooke and not Peyton, you know?" Haley nods. "But, I don't know, it's weird I guess. I guess…Brooke never really left my heart. I've always pushed it aside, thinking I was completely over it, but it's always been there. And then when I was with Peyton, I thought for sure that was destiny. How could it not be, right? But, I really did get over her after she turned down my proposal. It was hard, I'm not going to lie. But I moved on, and it was for good."

Haley doesn't say a word. She's not even sure what she should say. She loves both Brooke and Peyton like sisters, and she's always found the triangle quite annoying, but she just remembers the time when Lucas was so infatuated with Peyton Sawyer. She guesses people move on, though, and grow up. Hell, she used to be infatuated with Zack from 'Saved By The Bell', but even she could move on from him.

"Lucas, I'm glad that you've finally let your heart decide," Haley pats his shoulder. "I think for a long time you were using your head, instead of your heart."

"You're right," Lucas nods. "And, all of this isn't easy, you know? I wish it was, but with how Peyton is…it's going to be a long road, so I'm glad that I have my family on my side."

"Well, there are no sides," Haley smirks. "Don't think I won't let Peyton do some Lucas bashing," she chuckles.

"Ah yes," Lucas laughs. "Of course. I would never expect anything less."

"Is Brooke happy?"

"Brooke is scared," Lucas tells her. "Peyton is her family. Look what happened between the two the last time. She doesn't want that to happen again, but I don't know how else or what else…I just don't know, I guess. If I could just get Peyton to understand that it's going to be okay. That she will move on from me."

"I'll talk to her," Haley gives him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Hales."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brooke throws her keys down on the counter and sighs. Her store wore her out so much that she left early, just to get away for a while. And it's not like Brooke to want to leave her store early. She goes to her refrigerator and starts to dig around when she hears a banging noise down the hall. Her body stiffens, and her heart starts to race. It's only been her in the house since the night in the bar, so she knows Peyton's not there. The shaking brunette grabs one of her kitchen knives, and slowly walks down the hallway where she's heard the noise. Just as she's about to pass the door to Peyton's room, it flies open and Brooke screams, the kitchen knife flying into the air.

Another scream erupts as the sharp blade flies through the air, and skims the arm of the intruder. A yelp of pain comes from the intruder as Brooke scrambles around, trying to find her weapon. She's on her hands and knees, searching around frantically.

"Brooke!" The intruder finally speaks, and the brunette looks up from the ground.

"Jesus! Peyton!" She falls back onto her butt and her hand goes to her chest. Her heart is still racing, but her breathing is returning to normal. "What the hell?"

"Me?" Peyton questions. She grabs her arm, and turns so she can see the damage that is done by the knife. "You had a knife!"

"You haven't been here in I don't know how long and I heard something that wasn't supposed to be there!" Brooke shrieks. "You scared me!"

"Well, you've cut me!" Peyton shrieks back. She rushes into the kitchen where she starts to water to clean the new cut on her arm. "I didn't know you were so jumpy!"

Brooke shakes her head and tries to regain some sort of control over herself. She finds the knife and picks it up. Her small legs carry her back into the kitchen where she places the knife into the sink. She doesn't look at Peyton, out of shame, out of sympathy, she doesn't really know. She just knows she can't face the girl she's always called a best friend.

Peyton hisses as she places a wet cloth over her wound. Her arm is throbbing, but not as much as her head. All she's been able to think about is Brooke kissing Lucas since it's happened, and she needs so badly to confront her about it, but she can't find the right way to get the words across her lips. Her heart aches over it, but her head knows Brooke would _never_ betray her like that.

"Peyton," Brooke finally speaks, "wh-where have you been?" She asks, placing her hand on her forehead while squinting her eyes.

"I had to get away for a couple days," the blonde shrugs. The room goes silent for a moment while both girls think. "Listen, Brooke," Peyton breaks through the silence, "I know what happened that night at Tric was just because we were drunk and stuff, okay? I know you wouldn't do that to me while you were sober."

Brooke squeezes her eyes shut as Peyton's words sink in. Peyton really thought it was just a heated argument because they were drunk? The brunette wants to tell her that no, it's not just that. Her and Lucas really want to try and be together, but her loyalty for her best friend won't let her. How can she possibly break the heart of the one person she's been able to call family since as long as she could remember?

"Yeah," she responds unenthusiastically. "Yeah," she breathes out again. She's just going to have to hide this thing with Lucas until Peyton is ready to let him go.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Julian," Peyton continues on. "He was just kind of a rebound for me, you know? I mean, I thought I was in love with him but I don't know how you can love someone else when really your heart already belongs to someone."

"Right," Brooke nods. Her head is starting to pound.

"I know I should be over Lucas, Brooke, I know I should. I just can't. I can't get over him. I don't think I was meant to," Peyton explains. "I think he'll figure that out. I mean, I _know_ he'll figure that out."

The more Peyton speaks, the more Brooke becomes unsure of what she has with Lucas. Not that she's been sure about it since that night on the river court, but she at least was starting to feel _better_ about it. The guy had a _heart attack_ because of her, so she thought she could at least be a little more serious about their situation. But then, like always, Peyton once again jumps back in to give Brooke those same insecurities she's felt since she was a junior in high school.

"Do you think I'm crazy, Brooke?" Peyton asks.

"No," Brooke speaks, but only just above a whisper. She still can't look at Peyton, so she stands with her back against the counter, staring across the kitchen.

"Me either," Peyton shakes her head adamantly. "I know this is real. I know it is. He'll figure it out. And I've decided I'm going to back off and let him do it on his own."

"Good idea, Peyton," Brooke finally looks at her friend and gives her a half smile. "Um, I have to get back to the store, so, are you moving back in?"

"Yup," Peyton nods with a big smile. "And no more pouting, okay? I promise not to be a miser anymore, okay?"

"Good," Brooke nods, "because pissy Peyton was definitely cramping my style." She gives her friend her best fake smile, and then half hugs her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I told you those two were in love," Nathan teases his wife. "So, I guess I have officially won the bet?"

"I thought the bet was that he would _end up_ with one of them?" Haley questions, hoping to get out of being Nathan's sex slave.

"No changing rules now, Hales," Nathan smirks. "You are now my sex slave." He grabs her by the arm and pulls her into his chest. "This is going to be the most exciting time in my life."

"You are such a cheese ball," Haley chuckles. "Please don't make-"

"Uh uh," Nathan cuts her off, "When I say, what I say, and how I say." He kisses the tip of her nose. "Don't worry, babe, you'll enjoy it as much as I will."

Haley lifts her head up and brushes her lips against her husband's. Maybe this whole sex slave thing isn't going to be a bad thing? After all, she does have one hot husband. And having sex with him on his command may not even be that bad. Just thinking about him naked….in bed…A muffled groan escapes her mouth.

Nathan kisses the side of her neck, up to just behind her ear. "You smell so good, wifey," Nathan whispers. His hands snake around her waist to her back, and he squeezes her backside. Haley moans again. Nathan presses his hard on against her, and it's only a fraction of the gratification he knows his body needs.

"Momma!" Jamie's voice yells from the front door. Nathan groans and pulls away from his wife.

"Jamie's home," Haley sighs.

"Was he with Dan?" Nathan asks.

"We're back!" Dan's voice follows up Jamie's, answering Nathan's question.

"I get that Jamie wants to spend time with Dan, but I don't want him in this house. I don't even want to see him," Nathan says firmly, leaving the room before he comes face to face with the man he's grown to despise.

"Hey baby," Haley crouches down to Jamie's level. "Did you have fun today?"

"Uh huh," Jamie nods. "Grandpa Dan took me to the beach, and we saw a scary lady."

"A scary lady?" Haley questions.

"Victoria Davis," Dan answers her, his eyes misting over.

"Ahh," Haley nods, know what Jamie means. "She _is_ scary," she chuckles. "Why don't you run on up to your room and start on your homework? I'll have dinner done in a little bit."

"Oh man," Jamie huffs, but does as his mother says anyway.

"Thank you, Haley," Dan says as he heads back out of the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucas is still feeling guilty from his talk with Haley earlier, so when there's a knock at his door, and it's Brooke on the other side, he silently thanks who ever is out there watching out for him. "Brooke," he smiles and pulls her into his house and into a hug. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

Brooke allows herself to be engulfed in his hug. His hugs have always been the best, even when they were only just friends. It's as if his arms are the perfect length to wrap around her small frame and protect her, just the way she wants it to be. Lucas kisses the top of her head, and suddenly she's forgotten that Peyton's come back and she now has to once again face a reality she doesn't want to.

"Haley came to see me today," Lucas tells her as he pulls back from their hug.

"She did?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, she heard rumors about the heart attack at the school," he frowns. "I told her about it."

"You didn't tell her how it happened?" Brooke asks, hopefully.

"No," Lucas shakes his head. "You know that's not the reason I had a heart attack, right?" Brooke gives him a slight shrug. "That was my fault for not getting my prescription filled on time, Brooke. You didn't have anything to do with it." Lucas runs a hand up and down her arm. "Well, maybe not _anything_," he chuckles, and Brooke playfully hits him in the arm.

"You scared the shit out of me," Brooke grows quiet. "I thought you were going to die."

"That would have been one hell of a way to die," Lucas' face lights up, and Brooke sends him a dirty look. "No, I'm not going to die, baby. Not until we're married with kids and very old."

"Like that will ever happen," Brooke rolls her eyes. She's not sure when the two went from only screwing around to considered being in an actual relationship. They never had 'the talk', but ever since Lucas' heart attack, it's like things have shifted in that direction. And Brooke wasn't scared about it until Peyton came back.

"We could get married tomorrow if you want," Lucas grabs her by the arm and pulls her into his chest.

"Lucas," Brooke sighs and pulls back.

Lucas knows that tone. And he hates that tone. It means she's getting scared again. She's ready to run again. It angers him to a certain extent, because the last couple of days have been great. Sure, he spent the first one in the hospital, but she's been coming over and cooking dinner with him. Spending the night, and in the morning, they'd wake up and make breakfast together. It's been perfect. Almost too perfect, he guesses.

"Peyton's back," Brooke whispers. "She's staying with me again."

"Did you tell her about us?" Lucas questions.

"What about us?" Brooke asks, knowing it's going to anger him.

"What do you mean 'what about us'?" Lucas starts to get angry. "Please don't pretend like there's nothing going on."

"What is going on?" Brooke asks. "Why should I tell her about us if it's nothing? Last I checked, Lucas, you weren't actually my boyfriend."

Lucas scoffs. "Not your boyfriend? So the past couple of days have been my imagination?" He knows he shouldn't push her. He needs to give her time to deal with this in her own way. But, damn it if Peyton has not screwed things up for him too many times.

"No, they were fun, Lucas," Brooke takes another step back from him, "but, I was only fooling myself to think that any kind of relationship with you outside of friendship is okay. She'll never be okay with us, Lucas. Never. You know she's still pining for you, right?"

"I'm not in love with her, Brooke." Lucas shakes his head. "I want you, Brooke. You're my future. You're my forever."

"Ha!" Brooke throws her hands in the air with a sarcastic laugh. "Please don't tell me you're recycling _that_ line again!"

"You are, Brooke! You were back then, and you have been ever since! I was just an idiot not to realize it. And you're an idiot, too, if you don't."

"Don't call me an idiot, asshole!"

"I didn't mean that," Lucas takes a step closer to her, and she takes a step back. "Brooke, you can't keep hiding behind your loyalty for Peyton. If you're scared to be with me, that's fine. I get it. But, don't hide behind Peyton as an excuse."

"It's not an excuse! She's my best friend and I could never do to her what she did to me!"

"You keep saying that. That you could never hurt her. Have you ever thought that maybe if you were just up front and honest and told her she could move on and get over it, instead of waiting for me to come back to her?"

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I'll go right now and tell her if you want me to."

"NO!" Brooke groans in frustration. There's a war waging from within her. It's always been there. Does she choose the person she's known most her life and considers family, or the one and only guy she's ever loved, and could imagine loving. Both have hurt her in unimaginable ways. Both have betrayed her.

"I know that I hurt you, okay?" Lucas' voice is rising. "But, that was years ago, Brooke! Years! I know it's hard for you to believe me, but damn it, you won't even give me a chance! We had a great couple of days. Perfect! And now because Peyton is back you want to pretend like they weren't amazing?"

"We had a great few months one time, Lucas, and look what happened after that." Lucas looks as if he's been slapped in the face by her comment. He's hurt, and she slightly feels bad.

"You broke up with me," he says. "You left me. I was completely in love with you."

"We're not getting into that," Brooke shakes her head. "There's no need to get into that."

"Why not, Brooke?" Lucas asks. "You know, you've always been like this. Always too afraid to really show yourself to one person, and when it gets close to happening, you shove them away."

"I wonder why I'm like that?" Brooke bites back.

"Maybe you should just leave," Lucas' tone of voice drops. "Maybe I was wrong when I said we could work. You're right, it can't work because you're unwilling to try it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her store is silent, and she welcomes it. It's long past closing time. She made a point to come in once the store closed. She didn't want to see anyone. Not even Millie. So, she waited until her assistant/friend locked up the store, and secretly made her entrance afterwards. The monitor from her computer is the only light in the room, and it's just enough for her to ketch some designs under.

Designs. It's for her new fashion line. And they're amazing, in her opinion. Some of her best work. She thinks she may have Lucas to thank for that, since if it weren't for him, she wouldn't want to be so engulfed in her work.

Lucas. He's the reason why she wants to be alone. He's the reason why she's wanted to be alone since she was a senior in high school. She thought she had moved on from him way back in high school. Chase helped her move on. Now that she thinks of it though, she remembers the whole time she was with him she had been comparing him to Lucas. She thought she loved Chase, but she also knew that what she felt for Chase, didn't even compare to how she had felt for Lucas. And that night, graduation night, when Lucas read those words to her. Beautiful, brilliant, and brave…she knew she would never actually fall out of love with Lucas Scott, she would only get over it.

She's grown used to the fact she'll never actually have the one person who took her heart because he was _meant_ to be with someone else. And it was even easier to move on once she read his book, and read how he had felt the moment he and Peyton got together. He was then, and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer. And she can't compete with that. She couldn't before, and she doesn't know if she has the strength to now. Her heart has been broke by Lucas Scott before, and it's not an easy thing to heal.

Yet, he seems so adamant now. So sure. But, how can she give her heart back to him when she knows he doesn't handle it very carefully. And when she knows it'll break her best friend's heart. She admits that it's so easy to love him. He's kind, caring, attentive, and even though they don't have a lot in common, they mesh so well together. He _really is_ the broody to her cheery, and it scares the hell out of her. Is it possible that Lucas Scott _really is_ the man she's supposed to spend the rest of her life with?

She sighs and throws down her pencil. It's never going to be possible, because they'll forever have a certain blonde, curly haired girl coming in between them. It's the one thing they have in common. Their love for that girl. She stretches before standing from her chair. She's not going to solve anything by sitting and dwelling about it. She may as well go home and go to bed.

After placing her drawings in her vault, she puts her coat on and grabs her purse. It's a chilly night, but she decides she's going to walk home. Just as she gets to her door, she turns around to look at her store, and she smiles because she's proud of herself. She's actually made something of herself, and it's something no one ever thought possible.

With the smile still on her face, she opens her door ready to leave. But, before she can even get a foot over the threshold, there's a force knocking her backwards, falling onto the hard floor. Pain rushes through her as she makes contact, and before she can react to it, there is something hitting her in the face, and then stomach. She tries desperately to shield herself from whatever is causing her so much pain, but she doesn't have a chance.

"Stop!" She screams, but she only receives a blow to her jaw. Rough hands wrap around her arms, and she's being forced to stand. She can't see anything. Her eyes won't open. With a forceful shove, she's slammed up against the counter, causing the wind to be knocked out of her. She falls back onto the floor. She tries to curl into a ball, but a foot hits her in the side.

He's on top of her now. His legs have hers pinned to the ground, and his hands has hers forced above her head. She can feel his retched breath against her cheek, and her stomach starts to turn. She begs him to stop, and tells him he can have anything he wants. He doesn't stop.

His calloused finger tips brush against the skin of her neck, and then grasps onto the top button of her blouse. She struggles beneath him, trying with all of her might to get loose. He's too strong. He rips apart the front of her shirt, and she can feel the cool air against her now exposed skin. She begs him some more. He doesn't listen. He doesn't even bother to pull down her skirt. Instead, he hikes it up her leg, and pulls down her panties. Whimpering, she clenches her legs together, but his calloused fingertips still manage to violate her. She hears his zipper go down, and knows this isn't going to be stopped. She tries so hard to think of something else. Anything else that will take her mind off of what is happening to her. And the first thing that comes to her is Lucas' smiling face.

When she comes back to reality, he's gone. He's not on top of her anymore. But, she's in a lot of pain. Her whole body aches, as if every bone has been crushed. She's not sure where he is, but she's glad he's gone. Her eyes open, and she searches her store. A tall figure starts to come at her, and she starts to scream and kick her legs.

"Get away!" She screams. "Leave me alone! Please!" She begs and starts to cry. Tears pour from her eyes. She can't take anymore.

"Brooke, Brooke," a familiar voice speaks. A welcoming voice. A loving voice. She stops her screaming, and kicking, and grabs onto him. "Shhh," he tries to comfort and soothe her. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, baby. I'm here." He rocks them back and forth, trying to calm her down.

"Lucas," she cries, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay, Brooke. I'm here, pretty girl. I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to hurt you." He reassures her, his arms surrounding her. His safe, protective arms.

Her tiny hands claw at his shirt, and she desperately clings to him. "Don't leave me, Lucas. Please, don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I know…another cliffy, right? They suck. But, it's not REALLY a cliffy. Lucas DID save her…FINALLY. Man, I love my One Tree Hill….LOL! Go ahead and hit that review button even if it is to tell me how much I suck at updating…**


End file.
